kronprins berattelse magic
by kyuhyunkim73
Summary: cho kyuhyun karna kejadian masa lalu berubah menjadi anak autis ,di samping itu berbagai macam kejadian ajaib selalu mengitarinya benang merah antara ia dan masa lalunya mulai terhubung , Bahagia ? ,Sedih?Kesal?Aneh?Sihir ? adalah kehidupannya sekarang /yaoi /kihyun /fantasy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer ;mereka semua milik tuhan dan keluarganya hyunie Cuma minjem nama ajha

Sumarry ; cho kyuhyun karna kejadian masa lalu berubah menjadi anak autis ,di samping itu berbagai macam kejadian ajaib selalu mengitarinya benang merah antara ia dan masa lalunya mulai terhubung , Bahagia? Sedih ? ?Kesal ? Aneh? Sihir adalah kehidupannya sekarang

Warning ; DON'T LIKE DON'T READ , yaoi ,typo's , kihyun , cerita ini mungkin sama dengan cerita kihyun love story jika kalian pernah cerita itu sebenarnya adalah milik hyunie juga tapi cerita ini hyunie publish lagi dari awal karna file awalnya masih hyunie simpan dengan berbagai perombakan di sana sini tentunya jadilah cerita ini berjudul kronprins berattelse magic

Ps ; cerita ini mungkin jadi sangat panjang mengingat hyunie satuin ch 1 dan dua jadi bacanya pelan pelan ajha dan dalam keadaan santai tentunya

Plus bakal naik ratenya seiring ke butuhan cerita

* * *

Di sebuah kamar mewah dan megah di kediaman keluarga cho , dengan nuansa blue saphire ada dua orang anak dengan umur sekitar 12 tahun sedang berbicara serius yang amat tidak sesuai dengan umurnya

'' kyu-nie mengertilah aku harus pergi karna hanya ini yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang agar hubungan kita tak ada yang bisa menghancurkannya '' ucap seorang anak laki-laki lain dengan rambut hitam legam sedikit panjang dan bibir sewarna darah tampak membujuk anak laki-laki lainnya yang memiliki rambut coklat burnaith sedikit ikal

''ta-tapi aku tidak bisa berpisah dengan bumie ... '' ucap anak itu dengan sedikit isak tangis

'' stttt... jangan menangis ,kau tau bukan aku sangat tidak suka air mata mengalir dari mata indahmu'' ucap bocah satunya sambil menghapus air mata bocah yang tadi ia panggil kyunie

'' kalau begitu aku akan selalu menangis agar bumie tidak pergi meninggalkanku'' ucapnya dengan mata yangg mulai bersinar lagi

''hei ... , maafkan aku tapi aku tetap harus pergi kyunie karna aku yang sekarang masih sangat lemah untuk melawan keluargamu , sampai jumpa lagi nae sarang ''

Cup ..

Seperti tersihir dengan kecupan itu ia pun mulai menutup matanya terakhir yang ia lihat adalah bumienya perlahan seperti transparan hinnga akhirnya menghilangnya

00000 kihyunaiesme 00000

**4 tahun kemudian**

Diruang tamu keluarga cho tampak suasana yang sangat tegang

''apa yang sebenarnya terjadi chulie kenapa setelah terakhir pertemuan kita 4 tahun lalu kyunie bisa menjadi seperti ini'' ucap seorang wanita paru baya yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya pada seorang wanita yang juga masih terlihat cantik serius

''ini semua salah kami yang telah memisahkannya dengan kekasih yang sangat di cintainya'' ucap heechul dangan expresi sedih yang mendalam

'' INI PASTI KARNA KAU YANG SELALU MEMENTINNGKAN DERAJAT DAN STATUS SOSIAL TANPA MEMPERDULIKAN PERASAAN PUTRA TUNGGAL MU'' teriak leeteuk marah

''BUKAN SEPERTI ITU , kau tidak akan pernah mengerti teuki'' teriakan itu perlahan mulai melirih dengan expresi sendu dan air mata perlahan menetes dari mata heechul tatapannya yang biasanya tajam dengan expresi angkuh

terlihat menyenduh dengan kerapuhan yang amat terlihat , cho heechul yang seumur hidupnya tidak pernah ingin terlihat lemah di depan orang lain bahkan keluarganya sendiri menangis

''sudahlah teukie kita harus mendengarkan penjelasan heechul terlebih dahulu'' ucap kangin suami leeteuk

''sebenarnya kami telah membuwat kekasih kyu terluka parah-'' sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya telah di potong terlebih dahulu oleh kangin

'' han aku tidak menyangka kau bisa berbuwat sedemikian rupa pada kekasih putramu padahal kau selalu terlihat bijak'' ucap kangin sinis

''bisakah kau tidak memotong ucapan ku ,pada awalnya kami yakin seiring berjalannya waktu kyuhyun akan melupakan kekasihnya tapi ternyata dugaan kami salah setelah kami berhasil menyingkirkan anak misterius itu

kewarasan kyuhyun semakin hilang segala cara telah kami lakukan untuk mencari kekasihnya namun ia menghilang seperti tertelan bumi beserta segala data pribadinya , saat ini kami benar-benar berada di titik frustasi kami karna segala cara telah kami lakukan

bahkan membawanya pada psikiater terkenalpun hasilnya nihil bahkan psikiater itu tidak ada yang bertahan hinnga 1 minnggu karna kyuhyun akan menyerang siapapun yang mendekatinya kekuatannya pun bertambah aku tidak tau kapan ia mempelajari ilmu beladiri padahal dulu aku sudah menyerah untuk mengajarinya karna tubuhnya yang lemah'' ucap hankyung dengan nada frustasi yang sangat kentara

''sebenarnya mengapa kau tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka saja ? bukankah kau selama ini tidak pernah memandang derajad'' tanya kangin

''kangin-nha seandainya apa yang terjadi pada putra kami terjadi padamu kau juga pasti akan memisahkan mereka karna mengang gap masa depan putramu masih panjang dan usianya masih muda untuk menetapkan bahwa itu pilihan terakhir'' ucap heechul

'' tentu saja kami akan merestui hubungan mereka seandainya hal itu terjadi pada anak kami'' ucap leeteuk sinis

'' kau tidak mengerti lee jungsoo bagaimana jika kekasih putramu adalah seorang laki-laki? Apakah kamu masih berfikir sama'' ucap heechul dingin dan sinis

'' m-mwo?'' ucap kangin leeteuk dan sungmin bersamaan

'' tapi bagaimana mungkin chulie umma setauku kyunie masih normal dan semua pacarnya seorang wanita'' ucap sungmin yang sedari tadi diam saja

'' tapi kenyata'annya memang seperti itu minie kyunie menyukai seorang laki-laki'' ucap heechu lirih

PRANK ...

Terdengar suara pecahan kaca dari lantai atas , mereka semua akhirnya langsung menuju lantai atas

Di lantai atas tepatnya di sebuah kamar dengan nuansa blue saphire banyak pecahan kaca berserakan dengan seorang pemuda tampan duduk dengan pandangan kosong nan air mata yang mengalir dengan deras dari kedua mata indahnya

pemuda itu sangat tampan bagaikan seorang anggota boyband dengan postur tubuh tingi nan ramping rambut ikal kecoklatan , tapi sayangnya ke dua tangan dan kakinya harus di rantai

BRAKK ..

Pintu kamar itu pun di dobrak mereka semua masuk dengan expresi panik yang kentara

'' apa yang terjadi kyu '' tanya heechul denan expresi panik , namun saaat ia melihat putra tunggal yang sangat di sayanginya terduduk di ranjang dengan expresi kosong dan di lantai banyak bercak darah , langsung saja ia menghampiri kyuhyun

'' kyunie .. '' ucap heechul lirih saat ia sudah duduk di atas kasur

'' bumie kapan pulang kyunie sangat merindukan bumie .. '' tangisan kyuhyun pun pecah, mereka semua hanya bisa melihat kyuhyun dengan pandangan miris mata yang selalu tampak dingin sekaligus angkuh tampak sayu dan kosong dengan linkaran kehitaman di sekitar matanya juga air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir

'' bumie , bukankah kau tidak suka jika aku menangis pulanglah atau aku akan terus menangis agar kau mau pulang ''

'' kyu berhentilah menyebut nama itu dia tidak akan pernah datang ia sudah melupakan mu kyu sadarlah'' ucap heechul tegas sambil menangkup pipi kyuhyun dengan wajah yang di arahkan padanya

'' a-ANIYO bumie itu sangat mencintaiku dia tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa ku begitupun aku yang tidak bisa hidup tanpanya'' ucap kyuhyun sambil sedikit berteriak pada heechul mata yang tadi kosong dan sayu nampak marah

Karna sudah tidak tahan akan pemandangan di depannya sungmin pun mulai mendekati kyuhyun

'' kyunie apakah kau masih ingat padaku ? '' tanya sungmin pelan

'' kau siapa kenapa kau memanggil ku kyunie hanya bumie yang boleh memanggil ku kyunie'' ucap kyuhyun datar

'' aku sungmin sepupumu apa kau tidak ingat? Sudah 4 tahun kita tidak bertemu kau sudah banyak berubah ya bahkan kau sekarang sudah menjadi seorang gay'' ucap sungmin sambil tersenyum lembut

'' siapa yang gay ?'' tanya kyuhyun dengan mimik muka yang penasaran

'' eh? Bukankah kekasih mu seorang laki-laki? Jadi kau itu gay khan'' ucapsungmin dengan mimik muka ke bingingan sambil bertanya lewat sorot matanya pada heechul

'' dengar aku itu bukan gay menjijik kan itu apa kau menyamakan ku dengan orang-orang itu ? apa kau tidak tau siapa aku , aku ini putra tunggal cho yang terhormat aku juga diajari etika kau fikir aku mau menjadi gay lancang sekali kau berfikir seperti itu'' ucap kyuhyun sinis

'' ta-tapi kekasih mu itu seorang namja kan?'' tanya sungmin tambah bingung begitu pun semua orang yang ada di dalam kamar itu

'' yha memang tapi tetap saja aku bukan seorang gay karna meski kekasih ku seorang namja aku hanya menyukai nya bukan namja yang lain'' ucap kyuhyun tenang

''jadi kau masih menyukai wanita?'' tanya sungmin dengan expresi pengharapan

'' tentu'' ucapnya dengan nada santai

''kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak mencoba berpacaran dengan wanita saja dan melupakan bumie mu itu''

''cih bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakan bumie jika dia adalah nafasku hidupku dan duniaku aku tanpanya hanyalah raga kosong , meski aku bisa menyukai wanita lain tapi aku tidak akan pernah mencintai seseorang selain bumie'' ucapannya dengan nada yang sangat pedih dan mata yang kian mengosong kembali

''tapi kau bisa mencobanya terlebih dahulu bukan''taya sungmin menungu jawaban dari orang di depannya tapi karna tak kunjung mendapat jawaban ia pun meneliti perubahan yang sangat kentara dari expresi kyuhyundan sorot matanya yang kosong seolah tidak ada tanda kehidupan

''kyu kyuhyun hei jawab aku kyu'' ucap sungmin panik sambil menangkup pipi kyuhyun

''pergi kalian semua'' ucap kyuhyun dingin

''tapi kyu -'' sebelum ia menyelesaikan ucapannya kyuhyun sudah berteriak hiteris kembali

''PERGI ...''teriaknya sambil mulai melempar benda-benda yang ada di sekelilingnya bahkan karna terlalau banyak bergerak luka yang ada di kakainya semakin melebar menambah bercak darah yang ada semakin banyak di lntai

'' mi-minie sebaiknya kita segera keluar sebelum kyuhun menambah parah luka yang ada di talapak kakinya'' ucap heechul panik melihat rembesan darah yang semakin banyak di lantai

sungmin tidak menjawab karana masih terlalu shok melihat perubahan kyuhyun yang ia kira sebelumnya kewarasan kyuhyun sudah kembali namun melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya ia tidak tau harus bicara apa

karana melihat sungmin yang tampaknya masih cukup shok heechul segera menariknya sebelum barang-barang yang di lempar kyuhyun melukai mereka semua melihat bagaimana cara kyuhyun melempar yang bahan sangat tepat selalu hampir mengenai mereka jika saja mereka tidak pandai menghindar mungkin mereka sudah terluka parah

Beberapa menit setelah orang-orang yang ada di kamar kyuhyun meninggalkan kyuhyun sendirian, ada seseorang yang sangat tampan memasuki kamarnya, pemuda itu berjalan mendekati kyuhyun yang tertidur begitu pulasnya di ranjang

tanpa perduli kondisi sekitarnya yang penuh dengan pecahan kaca juga bercak darah yang mulai mengering, sosok pemuda itu semakin mempercepat langkahnya menuju tampat tidur kyuhyun begitu menyadari bercak darah yang ada di lantai adalah darah kyuhyun

''sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi kyu? Mengapa kau sampai terluka seperti ini ? apa mereka yang melukai mu? Jika benar maka aku sendiri yang akan menghabisi mereka

tidak perduli jika itu termasuk orang tuamu sendiri , episkey'' ujar sossok misterius itu pelan sambil mengarahkan telapak tangan nya pada kaki kyuhyun yang secarah ajaib luka itu menutup bahkan tidak meninggalkan bekas sedikit pun

''bumie kau tidak melupakan ku kan? Jangan lupakan aku bumie mereka bilang kau sudah melupakan ku makanya pergi dari ku jangan lupakan aku bumie kumohon . . '' ucap kyuhyun mengigau dengan di iringi isak tangis

''stt... , jangan dengarkan semua orang kyu aku tidak mungkin melupakan nafas dan dunia ku sendiri yang perlu kau ingat hanya nomu nomu saranghaeyho'' ucap kibum sambil berbisik di dekat telinga kyuhyun lalu kembali menghilang tanpa jejak

* * *

**Keesokan pagi nya kamar kyuhyun**

Heechul membuka kamar kyuhyun perlahan dan mendekati ranjang sambil membawa kotak p3k

Perlahan ia singkap selimut penuh bercak darah yang menutupi tubuh kyuhyun saat ia akan mengobati kaki kyuhyun

'' omo ,ba-bagaimana mungkin luka di telapak kakinya yang cukup parah sembuh dalam waktu semalam tanpa meninggalkan bekas sedikit pun'' ucapnya heran

'' eung .., ah pergi orang jahat harus pergi kyu tidak suka '' ucap kyuhyun yang baru bangun dari tidurnya sambil terisak kecil

Begitu menyadari kehadiran seseorang di kamarnya

''ah , kyu ini umma sayang jangan takut umma tidak akan menyakitimu arra'' ucap heechul dengan nada berharap dan membujuk

'' n-nae umma tidak akan p-pernah berkata seperti itu '' ucap kyuhyun terbata-bata karna tangis yang coba di tahannya

'' aniyo aku benar-benar umma mu kyu , maafkan perkataan umma semalam umma hanya bercanda , kyu mau memaafkan umma kan''

''jinja-yho kau naega umma?''tanya kyuhyun yang mulai berhenti menangis

''umh aku umma mu kyu ''bujuk heechul meyakinkan

''umma tidak akan memisahkan ku dengan bumie lagi kan ?umma tidak akan mengatakan kejelekan tentang bumie juga?''tanya kyuhyun dengan mimik takut takut

''tentu umma tidak akan berkata buruk tentang bumie lagi , umma juga tidak akan memisah kan mu dengan bumie lagi''ucap heechul dengan lembut

''yakso?'' ucap kyuhyun dengan menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya

''ya-yakso'' ucap heechul sambil menautkan jari kelingking mereka karna terlalu bahagia ia langsung memeluk kyuhyun dengan sangat erat bahkan air mata yang sejak tadi di tahannya sudah menetes membasahi pipinya dan berjatuhan ke tangan kyuhyun

''umma umma kenapa menangis? Apa ada perkataan kyu yang salah '' ucap kyuhyun dengan polosnya

''a-aniyo kyu tidak berkata hal yang salah , umma menangis karna bahagia bisa memeluk kyu lagi'' ucap heechul dengan air mata yang kian mengalir

''ah , kalau begitu sini kyu peluk lagi jika itu bisa membuwat umma senang''ucapnya sambil memeluk heechul kembali

Setelah beberapa saat mereka saling berpelukan

'' kyu kau tidak mau mandi terlebih dahulu?'' tanya heechul dengan senyuman yang beberapa tahun terakhir tidak pernah terlihat lagi di wajahnya

'' umh .., baiklah kyu mau mandi dulu biar wangi jika bumie datang nanati kyu sudah bisa di peluknya hi .. hi .. hi'' ucap kyuhyun sambil tertawa

Akan tetapi ketika ia mencoba berdiri ia baru menyadari tangan dan kakinya terikat sesuatu

''umma bagaimana kyunie bisa mandi jika tangan dan kaki kyunie di ikat begini '' ucap kyuhyun dengan bibir terpout imut

Sambil memperlihatkan tangan dan kakinya yang terikat rantai

''a-ah umma lupa kyu , sini ulurkan tangan dan kaki mu biar umma buka rantainya '' ucap heechul begitu mengngat ia lupa membuka rantai di tangan dan kaki kyuhyun

Setelah ikatan rantai itu terlepas kyuhyun dengan expresi dan tingkah seperti anak kecil berlari ke kamar mandi

''pelan pelan kyu kau bisa jatuh '' ucap heechul khawatir ia kini seolah memberi tau kyuhyun kecil lagi meski nyatanya kyuhyun kecil tidak pernah bertingkah kekanak kanakan

''iya umma '' teriak kyuhyun dari dalam kamar mandi

Setelah kyuhyun menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi expresi bahagia heechul perlahan mengeruh

''kyu tak bisa kah kau melupakannya nak? Hah .. aku kira kau sudah mulai kembali menjadi cho kyuhyun putra tunggal keluarga cho tapi ternyata kau bahkan tidak berubah sama sekali

tapi tak apa asal kau sudah mau menerima dan memanggilku umma tak masalah kali ini apapun keinginan mu akan aku penuhi

bahkan jika itu berarti aku tidak akan memperoleh cucu selamanya asal kau bisa menjadi putra ku cho kyuhyun yang dulu '' ucap heechul penuh pengharapan dan janji

* * *

**Ruang makan keluarga Cho**

'' han di mana heechul ?'' tanya leeteuk

'' mungkin ia pergi ke kamar kyuhyun lagi , rutinitas yang selalau ia lakukan beberapa tahun ini'' ucap hangeng tenang sambil membaca koran pagi

''han jushi apa chulie jhumma tidak pernah melakukan rutinitasnya yang biasa nya lagi? '' tanya sungmin

'' emh , ia sudah tidak pernah menjalankan rutinitasnya lagi semenjak kyuhyun seperti ini yang ia lakukan hanya menjaga kyuhyun dari jauh selain itu tak ada hal yang ia lakukan lagi bahkan keluar dari mansion ini saja ia tidak pernah lagi '' jawab hankyung tenang

''eh chulie bahkan tidak pernah ke salaon lagi? ''tanya leeteuk penasaran

'' aniyho dia tidak pernah ke salon lagi ia hanya memanggil mereka ke sini untuk menjaga penampilannya saja ,katanya agar terlihat masih cantik setelah itu kembali lagi ia akan mengawasi kyuhyun di kamarnya

takut anak tu kembali histeris , jika sudah seperti itu ia akan melempar barang-barang dan menghajar siapapun yang ia anggap berbahaya''

''han jushi aku turut bersedih atas apa yang terjadi pada kyuhyun orang yang sudah aku anggap saudara sendiri , karna aku juga sama sepertinya seorang putra tunggal '' ucap sungmin dengan mimik sedih

siapapun tau sungmin pasti juga terpukul atas apa yang menimpa kyuhyun karna dari dulu ia memang sangat dekat dengan kyuhyun dan selalu bermain bersama berbeda dengan kyuhyun yang hanya mempunyai satu teman yaitu sungmin

sungmin adalah orang yang pandai bergaul dan tidak memandang status sosial

Kyuhyun ia adalah orang anti sosial yang menganggap semua orang munafik dan hanya penjilat tidak perdulli seberapa tulus pun orang itu tidak akan pernah bisa mengetuk pintu hati kyuhyun yang dingin dan angkuh

maka dari itu temannya hanya sungmin saja selain karna ia sudah mengenal sungmi lama mereka juga sepupu dekat dan seorang cho kyuhyun tidak pernah mau berteman dengan siapapun selain sungmin bisa jatuh cinta pada seoranng laki-laki itu pun masih menjadi pertanyaan besar sampai sekarang

apalagi dari dulu kehidupan kyuhun terisolasi dengan dunia luar bukan oarang tuanya yang mengisolasi kehidupannya tapi kyuhyun sendiri lah yang menutup diri dari dunia luar

Tak ... tak ..

Suara high hils yang terdengar membuwat suasana menjadi hening seketika serempak mereka lang sung menoleh ke arah anak tangga dan betapa kagetnya mereka

saat melihat orang yang ada di samping heechul seorang pemuda yang sangat tampan dan menawan yang mengenakan kaos v-nick berwarna biru dilapisi jas yang juga berwarna biru dengan jens berwarna putih dan snekers yang menjadi alasnya

''umma ...?''ucap pemuda itu manja

dengan senyum lembut heechul menanggapi

''yhe waeyo uri aegya? ''

''kyu ingin jalan-jalan''rengek kyuhyun sambil menggoyangkan lengan heechul pelan

''emh bagaimana kalau kita ke mall ?''ujar heechul sambil memasang pose berfikir

'' eh jinjyho kyunie mau kyunie mau , kyu juga mau membeli beberapa pakaian dan pergi ke salon

Soalnya tadi malam kyu bermimpi ada jhumma jhuma genit yang mendekati bumie dan

Mereka mengatakan bahwa kyu jelek dan berpenampilan seperti orang gila juga pakaian yang kyu kenakan kuno'' ujar kyuhyun dengan expresi polos dan menggemaskan membuwat semua orang tambah shok

''tentu saja boleh kalau perlu umma akan memilihkan pakaian yang bagus bagus untuk kyunie''ucap heechul dengan senyum keibuan

'' yey gomhapta umma'' ucapnya sambil melompat lompat seperti anak kecil

''chulie bisa kau jlaskan semua ini'' ucap hankyung datar mewakili pertanyaan yang sama dengan semua orang

'' hanie kau tau kyu sudah mulai kembali hanya saja tingkahnya seperti anak kecil'' ucap heechul antusias pada hankyung

''tapi bagaimana bisa chulie kau langsung membawa kyu keluar bagaimana jika dia mengamuk nanti chulie ''

''han apa kau tidak senang kyu sudah mulai sembuh , dan aku tidak perduli meski kyu akan mengamuk nanti karna dia jauh lebih penting dari pada semua orang yang akan terluka jika dia kembali mengamuk''

'' tapi chulie kyu belum sembuh benar sebaiknya jangan bawa dia keluar dulu'' ucap leeteuk

'' aku tidak perduli aku hanya ingin menuruti kemauan kyu untuk sekarang''ujar heechul keras kepala

''CHO HEECHUL DENGARKAN AKU''bentak hankyung

'' KALIAN YANG HARUS MENDENGARKANKU , jngan halangi aku tan hankyung aku melakukan ini semua demi putra tunggal ku jika kau masih menghalangi aku membawa kyu keluar

maka persiapkan dirimu untuk menemuiku di persidangan karna aku akan langsung menggugat cerai dirimu saat ini juga dan kau lee jungso dan lee kangin jangan coba coba ikut menghalangiku atau ku hancurkan kalian

terutama kau lee jungso jangan menghalangiku karna kau hanya anak haram dari keluarga cho kau tidak pantas menasehatiku bahkan kau tidak pernah pantas berbicara padaku cih menjijikan'' ucap heechul datar dan sinis

''CHO HEECHUL JAGA BICARAMU '' ucap kangin murka

'' wae? Apa yang harus aku jaga jika kenyatannya memang seperti itu kangin dia istrimu hanya anak haram keluarga cho yang bahkan derajadnya sama dengan sampah di mata kami '' ujar heechul sinis

'' HEECHUL sudah cukup , kata kata mu sudah melebihi batas''teriak hankyung

'' apa kau juga mau membela mereka hah? Aku masih istrimu tan hankyung sudah cukup aku bersabar dari wanita hina itu ia bahkan berani menasehati ku ''ujar heechul marah sambil menunjuk muka jungsoo a.k.a leeteuk

''u-umma sudah jangan bertengkar lagi'' isak tangis itu mengalihkan semua orang dari pertengkaran

''st ... , wae kyu kenapa menangis sayang'' ujar heechul sambil menghampiri kyuhyun yang tetap berdiri di bawah tangga

''jangan bertengkar lagi umma kyu tidak s-suka , l-lagi pula mereka siapa ''isak kyuhyun terbata bata

''arayho ummha tidak akan bertengkar lagi dengan mereka kyu ayo kita pergi dan siapapun mereka kau tidak usah perdulikan arra'' ucap heechul dengan lembut dan tersenyum tulus

yang tidak pernah ia perlihatkan pada siapapun

''hiks arrayho u- umma''jawab kyuhyun sambil tetap terisak

'' kajja kita pergi dan kalian semua jangan coba menghalangi ku ,PAMAN KIM''panggil heechul pada kepala pelayan keluarga cho

Seorang laki-laki paruh baya menghadap heechul dan membungkuk 180 derajad

'' tegak kan dirimu paman , aku hanya ingin kau menghalangi niat mereka jika mereka ingin mencariku dan kyuhyun paman''ucap heechul angkuh

'' baik nyonya cho perintah anda mutlak bagi kami''

'' bagus aku percayakan mereka padamu tuan kim''

'' terimah kasih nyonya atas kepecayaan yang anda berikan saya tidak akan mengecewakan anda''

Setelah itu heechul pergi dari rumah itu sambil memegang tangan kyuhyun menaiki ferrari merah kesayangannya dengan di kawal 2 mobil berwarna hitam

saat itu hangeng beserta kangin dan leeteuk juga sungmin yang dari tadi hanya diam melihat pertengkaran yang sejak tadi terjadi akan pergi menyusul heechul namun mereka di halangi oleh tuan kim ketua pelayan di keluarga cho

'' paman kim kenapa kau menghalangi kami aku perintahkan kau menyingkir sekarang juga'' ucap leeteuk sambil mendesis marah karna ia tau paman kim tidak akan berani membantahnya yang masih memiliki darah keluarga cho

'' tidak bisa nyonya lee''ucap kepala pelayan kim sopan hal itu tentu saja membuwat leeteuk kaget

'' apa maksudmu paman kim kau berani melanggar perintahku?''tanyanya marah

'' mianhaemida nyonya lee saya tidak mungkin berani menolak perintah anda tapi saya ribuan kali lebih tidak berani melanggar perintah nyonya besar karna perintah beliau mutlak bagi saya''

'' paman kim sebaiknya kau cepat menyingkir sebelum kami menyakitimu , yah kenapa kalian diam saja cepat serret tuan kim agar tidak menghalangi kami'' ucap hankyung lantang dengan amarah di dalamnya

''kenapa kalian diam saja kalian berani menolak perintahku'' teriak hankyung marah

'' percuma tuan besar anda tidak bisa memerintah kami karna hanya orang yang memiliki darah keluarga yang wajib kami patuhi

karna kami semua dari kecil hanya didik mematuhi perintah keluarga cho dan orang yang bukan keluarga cho tidak wajib kami patuhi perintahnya itulah sumpah semua pelayan yang bekerja di bawah pinpinan keluarga cho''

''aku masih bagian dari keluarga cho jadi patuhi perintahku sekarang paman kim menyingkir dan jangan halangi kami mengejar heechul'' ucap leeteuk cepat

''sekali lagi mianhamida nyonya lee keluarga cho yang pantas kami patuhi hanya nyonya besar heechul dan tuan muda kyuhyun selebihnya jika menuruti orang lain kematianlah yang pantas untuk kami karna itu sama saja penghianatan pada keluarga cho, kami yang sedari kecil didik oleh keluarga cho tidak perlu di ragukan rasa loyalitas kami terhadap mereka ''ujar kepala pelayan kim masih mempertahankan nada sopan

''kalian berani sekali pada kami tak taukah kalian kami siapa'' ucap kangin yang mulai berang dengan tingkah seluruh pelayan dan buttler yang bekerja di kediaman cho

'' mianhamida tuan lee tetap tidak bisa kalian tidak boleh mencari nyonya besar dan tuan muda karna itu perin tah dari nyonya bahkan semua orang yang kalian perintah kan mencari nyonya dan tuan muda sudah di tangkap dan kami tidak akan segan melakukan apapun untuk menuruti perintah nyonya besar ''

'' lancang sekali kalian''teriak hankyung murka

'' kami hanya mematuhi perintah nyonya besar tuan besar kami tidak berani melanggar apa yang sudah ia perintahkan''

Kalau sudah seperti mereka tidak akan bisa berbuawat apa-apa mengingat rasa royalitas bawahan keluarga cho sangat tinggi bahkan mereka bersedia mati jika di perintahkan keluarga cho

apalagi mengingat semua pelayan sangat hebat dalam bela diri tidak perduli laki-laki maupun perempuan mereka menguasai berbagai macam aliran beladiri yang sejak kecil di ajarkan di keluarga cho karna keluarga cho hanya menerima pekerja yang didik sejak kecil oleh mereka sehingga memudahkan mereka mengontrol para pelayan dengan loyalitas tinggi terhadap mereka

dan melawan para pelayan ini ?tidak mungkin mengingat terdapat 700 orang yang bekerja di kediaman cho dan beberapa orang bawahan lagi yang bekerja dengan segala bidang yang tersebar di berbagai macam benua di dunia yang siap melakukan apapun jika di perintahkan keluarga cho

tidak perduli jika mereka telah memiliki pekerjaan yang amat sangat layak jika di suruh memilih pekerjaan atau menjadi bawahan keluarga cho mereka pasti lebih memeilih menjadi bawahan keluarga cho bahkan hampir seluru orang yang bekerja untuk keluaga cho memiliki pendidikan yang sangat tinggi dan ada beberapa yang menjadi profesor

* * *

**Flash back masa lalu kyuhyun**

Saat itu di taman bermain ada seorang bocah laki laki dengan expresi angkuhnya berjalan santai meski ia sudah beberapa kali melewati tempat yang sama

''a-aduh kemana perginya bodyguard bodoh itu , lagipula kenapa kau terus melewati tempat yang sama tidak mungkin kan aku harus bertanya pada orang orang di sekitar ku '' ucap kyuhyun lirih hingga hanya bisa di dengarnya sendiri

Salah sendiri tadi waktu mau pergi ke toilet tidak mau di antar malah pasang muka angkuh plus sok cool berkata

''kau fikir aku anak kecil , yang ke toilet saja perlu di antar '' alhasil para bodyguard langsung membungkukan badan dan tidak berani membantah

Hasilnya selama satu jam ia terus berputar putar di tempat yang sama , karna tidak memperhatikan jalan ia sampai menabrak seseorang

Brukk

''aw yah . .. kalu jaln pakai mata bodoh '' bentak kyuhyun yang terjatuh

''heh . . . kau saja yang jalan tidak pakai mata , kau mau cari masalah dengan ku '' ujar bocah tambun yang di tabrak kyuhyun sambil mengangkat kerah baju kyuhyun

''jauhkan tangan kotor mu , aku tidak sudi kau sentuh bocah miskin '' ujar kyuhyun angkuh sambil menghempas tangan bocah tersebut kasar

''sombong sekali kau bocah , hei teman teman ayo beri pelajaran bocah sombong ini '' ujar bocah tambun itu pada teman temannya yang sejak tadi berada di belakangnya

''apa yang mau kalian lakukan '' panik kyuhyun yang di seret ke tempat sepi di taman bermain

Plak ... bugg

Tamparan dan pukulan di tubuhnya langsung membuwat ia jatuh terduduk beberapa kali tendangan dari mereka mengenai tubuhnya

Kenapa ia tidak melawan? Tentu saja karna ia tidak pernah belajar bela diri mengingat tubuhnya yang lemah

''hei bagaimana bocah sombong kau sudah tau rasakan , ayo teman teman kita pergi saja '' ujar bocah itu pada teman temannya

Setelah mereka sudah tidak terlihat lagi

''hah . . . hah .. brengsek bocah itu , aw ini sakit sekali uhuk hah . . hah .. ''

Saking sakitnya kyuhyun bahkan sudah meringkuk di tanah , tidak memeperdulikan seseorang yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya di bangku taman masa bodoh dengan orang itu

Atau ia yng menunjukkan sisih lemahnya saat ini rasa sakit membuwatnya tidak perduli harga dirinya yang tinggi

Orang itu tiba tiba beranjak dari bangkunya menuju ke arahnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya

Plak .. .

Ia tepis kasar tangan orang itu

''apa yang kau inginkan ? '' tanya kyuhyun yang sudah merubah posisinya menjadi duduk

''membantumu '' ujar orang itu yang ternyata seorang bocah dengan umur yang kira kira sama dengannya

''cih . . kalau mau membantuku kenapa tidak sejak tadi brengsek '' bentak kyuhyun kesal

Oh ayaolah siapa yang tidak kesal jika saat di pukuli bocah tu hanya menatap mu sambil bertumpu tangan di dagu ,sekarang tiba tiba mengulurkan tangan dan berkata ingin membantu yang benar saja

''kau tidak minta bantuanku '' ujar bocah itu santai

''memang aku bisa minta tolong saat bocah bocah itu memukulku? Yang ada aku hanya akan mengeluarkan rintihan sakit bodoh '' ucap kyuhyun kesal

''kau itu sudah dipukuli masih saja bisa berkata sombong ya '' ucap bocah itu sambil memutar bola matanya malas

''Diam kau . . aw aduh '' karna saking kesalnya kyuhyun sampai melupakan bahwa sudut bibirnya terluka dengan membentak bocah menyebalkan di depannya

''makanya jangan emosi terus kalau bicara , sini aku bantu berdiri '' ujar bocah itu sambil membantu kyuhyun berdiri

''kau itu niat membantu tidak si dari tadi ngomel terus '' ujar kyuhyun sewot

Yang sejak tadi marah marah dan membentaknya siapa?kenapa jadi dia yang di salahkan

''jika bukan karna aku tertarik padamu sudah sejak tadi ku tinggalkan kau '' batin kibum kesal

''hn''

''cih sok cool , antar aku ke klinik dekat sini '' perintah kyuhyun judes

''aku tidak tau klinik dekat sini , jika mau mengobati lukamu kerumah ku saja '' ucap kibum

''rumah mu kumuh tidak ? kalau kumuh sebaiknya tidak usah mengajak ku kerumah mu '' ucap kyuhyun sinis dan angkuh

''kau mau aku tolong tidak sih ? tenang saja rumah ku tidak kumuh '' ujar kibum yang mulai beranjak dari taman bermain itu di ikuti kyuhyun di belakanganya dengan expresi masam

Beberapa saat kemudian

''aduh . . . hei kau berpa jauh lagi rumah mu aku sudah capek bodoh '' ucap kyuhyun dengan angkuh meski expresi wajahnya sudah benar benar lelah

''sebentar lagi , jangan panggil aku bodoh namaku kim kibum bocah '' ucap kibum datar

''yah . . kau juga bocah kibum ,dan jangan panggil aku bocah kau fikir aku fikir aku tidak punya nama apa ,nama ku cho kyuhyun''

''sampai '' ucap kibum tiba tiba dengan nada datar

''apanya yang sampai '' tanya kyuhyun sewot

Tanpa memperdulikan kyuhyun yang sudah mencak mencak tidak di perdulikan ia langsung memasuki sebuah rumah lantai dua yang sederhana di depannya

Kriettt

''ini rumah mu? Lumayan juga '' ujar kyuhyun begitu sampai di dalam sambil melihat lihat sekeliling

''jangan Cuma diam di situ ikut aku '' ucao kibum tanpa menoleh ia terus saja menaiki tangga di depannya dengan kyuhyuun yang sudah mengekor di belakang

Cklek

Begitu sampai di sebuah pintu di depannya yang berwarna gelap dengan berbagi macam ukiran di setiap sisinya ia langsung membuka pintu itu

''wah . . ini kamarmu? '' tanya kyuhyun takjub

Bagaimana tidak takjub jika kamar kibum sebesar kamarnya dengan barang barang mewah yang menghiasinya , lampu krystal di atas langit langit , buku buku di rak samping ,tv dinding 25 inc

''hn ''

''ternyata kau kaya juga , ohya sejak tadi aku tidak melihat orang tuamu kemana mereka?"

''hn''

''yah sudah kalu tidak mau jawab tidak apa apa ''

Heh cho kyuhyun sadrkah dari tadi kau sudah banyak bicara bukannya kau itu anti sosial dan memandang setiap orang remeh bahkan yang lebih mengejutkan kau mengerti gumaman tidak jelas bocah ice itu

''kemarilah aku obati lukamu '' ucap kibum yang sudah terduduk di atasranjang dengan kotak p3k di sampingnya

''aw kau bisa pelan pelan tidak sih '' ujar kyuhyun setelah beberapa saat di obati kibum

''jangan manja '' ucap kibum dingin dan mulai mengobati kyuhyun lagi

'' ish tampan tampan kok dingin sih mnyebalkan '' batin kyuhyun kesal dengan bibir di pout kan tidak sadar bahwa ia mulai mengakui kibum itu tampan

Tanpa di ketahui kyuhyun kibum dapat mendngar apa yang kibi di fikirkannya ,seringai kecil mulai hadir di bibir semerah darah itu jika kyuhyun tau kibum dapat membaca fikiran orang bisa di pastikan wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus

''jangan sok manis dengan mempoutkan bibir mu '' ucap kibum lagi lagi dengan nada datar padahal dalam hati ia mengakui tingkah kyuhyun itu manis

''ish . . banyak omong kau bumie terserah aku dong mau apa '' ujar kyuhyun sinis

''bumie? ''

''panggilan mu , mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu bumie ''

''kalau begitu aku panggil kau itu kyunie ''

Ck . . ck saking asiknya mengobrol sampai lupa waktu yang beranjak malam bahkan mereka lupa bahwa para bodyguard keluarga cho sudah kelimpungan mencari kyuhyun

000000 kihyunaiesme 00000

**Kediaman cho**

''apa belum ketemu? '' tanya hankyung dengan tampang kusut

''mianhamida tuan besar kami bahkan sudah mencari ke seluruh korea tapi tuan muda kyuhyun belum di temukan '' ujar kepala pelayan keluarga cho ajhussi kim

''aku tidak mau tau cari sampai dapat kalu perlu sewa fbi dan detektif terkenal '' bentak hankyung

''hanie . . apa kyuhyun belum juga di temukan? '' tanya heechul dengan expresi panik yang kentara

''belum '' jawab hankyung pelan

''apasih yang mereka lakukanmencari bocah saja tidak becus ''ucap heechul yang sudah menangis

''stt . . tenanglah kyuhyun pasti di temuka '' ucap hankyung sambil mendekap heechul

''aku takut terjadi apa apa kyuhyun hanie '' isak heechul

''tenanglah chulie semua pasti akan baik baik saja '' ucap hankyung dengan nada ragu

00000 kihyunaiesme 00000

**Kamar kibum**

Setelah beberapa saat asik mengobrol kyuhyun akhirnya tertidur pulas di ranjang kibum

''keluarlah aku tau kau di situ '' ucap kibum pelan sambil tetap mengelus rambut kyuhyun

Srettt

Begitu kibum selesai dengan ucapannya bayangan hitam di sertai angin muncul dihadapannya dengan posisi berlutut

''putra mahkota tidak seharusnya anda berdekatan dengan muggleborn '' ucap sosok laki laki itu sopan pada kibum

''memang siapa kau berani mengaturku? '' ucap kibum datar tapi auranya mulai menekan sosok itu

''m-maaf putra mahkota penyihir seperti kita di larang berdekatan dengan muggleborn apalagi putra mahkota pureblood seperti anda ''

''Atmosfera senza '' ucap kibum pelan

Sosok itu mulai sulit bernafas karna tidak adanya udara di sekitar

''jangan mengatur ku , aku tau mana yang boleh dan idak aku lakukan '' ucap kibum dinin dan mengintimidasi

Dengan mata merah dan lingkaran emas di tengahnya khas putra mahkota , sosoknya tampak menyeramkan sekaligus menawan

Setelah rasa sakit di dadanya sedikt berkurang sosok itu kembali berlutut di hadapan kibum

''m-mafkan saya yang telah lancang putra mahkota '' ujar sosk itu ketakutan

Pergilah sebelum aku memusnakanmu ''

'b-baik putra mahkota '' ucapnya dan tubuh itu menghilang di tengah pusaran angin

Dengan mata yang masih merah terang kibum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada kyuhyun

''hemh . . sebenarnya sihir apa yang kau berikan pada ku muggleborn tidak sampai beberapa jam saja kau bisa membuwat ku melanggar aturan kerajaan '' ucap kibum pelan dan perlahan menggendong kyuhyun lalu menghilang begitu saja dari kamarnya

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyong he . .he. .. bukan malah nerusin ff lainnya hyunie malah updet lagi , sebenernya ini cerita lama Cuma karna bahasa dan typo's nya yang mengganggu hyunie putuskan merombak cerita itu sampai kayak gini deh

Oh yah tulisan hyunie yang kayak gini juga karna sarannya lullaby dick loh makasih yah chingu atas saran mu jadi hyunie bisa memperbaiki tulisan dan tata bahasa hyunie deh

Akhir kata tolong review yah 0-0

Arti sihir di atas hyunie ambil dari harpot

Episkey ; menyembuhkan sesuatu yang terluka

Atmosfera senza ;membuwat ruang di sekitar musuh hampa udara hingga musuh sulit bernafas


	2. Chapter 2

Cast ; kim kibum(kim kibum) ,cho kyuhyun(cho kyuhyun),kim heechul(cho heechul), tan hangeng(cho hankyung),lee sungmin(lee sungmin),park jungsoo(lee jungsoo/leeteuk )Kim kangin(lee kangin) -akan bertambah seiring cerita

Sumarry ; cho kyuhyun karna suatu kejadian masa lalu berubah menjadi ank autis ,di samping itu berbagai macam kejadian ajaib selalu mengitarinya benang merah antara ia dan masa lalunya mulai terhubung , Bahagia? Sedih? Kesal? Aneh ? sihir adalh kehidupannya sekarang

Genre ; fantasy ,romance,drama

Disclaimer ; mereka semua milik tuhan dan orang tua masing-masing

Warning ; DONT' LIKE DON'T READ , ff nhe murni milik hyunie cuman mungkin buat para pembaca yang pernah baca kihyun love story itu juga milik hyunie di aku lama hyuni yang gak bisa di bukak , karna beberapa hasil perombakan jadilah hyunie publish ulang dari ch 1 karna filenya masih utuh di laptop hyunie , jadi jangan pikir hyunie PLAGIAT YAH

* * *

**KEDIAMAN CHO ,KAMAR KYUHYUN**

Ternyata kibum menghilang dan membawa pergi kyuhyun ke kamarnya di kediaman cho

''episkey'' ucap kibum pelan sambil mengarahkan telunjunya pada kyuhyun membuwat luka-luka yang ada di tubuh kyuhyun menghilang tak bebekas

''sampai jumpa lagi cho kyuhyun'' ucap kibum dan dengan ucapan terakhirnya tubuhnya perlahan menjadi transparan dan menghilang

Ternyata setelah menghilang dari kamar kyuhyun kibum pergi ke dunia sihir baru saja di menapakkan kakinya

''**lucis securis**'' ujar sesesorang pada kibum

Dengan gerak refleks kibum membalas

''**nettleium protego**''

''**scivolo ice bergio**'' sosok itu melempar mantra lagi pada kibum

Yang dengan mudahnya kibum dapat menghindar dari serangan mantra itu dan membalasnya

''**petrificus totallus**''

Karna terlalu cepat mantra itu datang lawan kibum tak mampu menghindar

''apa maumu ?'' tanya kibum dingin

''lepaskan aku dari mantramu dulu '' ujar sosok itu

Setelah melambaikan tangannya yang membuwat mantra itu menghilang sosok itu mulai kembali berbicara

''ayolah sepupu jangan pasang wajah dingin begitu aku hanya merindukanmu '' ujar sosok itu santai

''jangan basi-basi dengan ku Choi siwon aku tau kau sangat membenciku '' ujar kibum datar nan dingin

''ah ternyata kau sangat mengenalku kim kibum kalau begitu aku tidak akan basa- basi lagi aku tertarik pada **Buruanmu**'' ujar sosok itu dengan tekanan pada ''**Buruanmu**'' yang ternyata adalah pangeran choi siwon rival abadi dari kim kibum , choi siwon sejak dulu memang selalau memperebutkan hal yang sama dengannya bahkan kedudukan sebagai putra mahkota juga di perebutkan oleh mereka ber dua meski pada akhirnya kibum yang menyandang title putra mahkota kerajaan sihir karna ayahnya yang di angkat menjadi raja setelah kakeknya meninggal

Tubuh kibum langsung menegang begitu kata **Buruanmu** keluar dari bibir siwon ayolah dia cukup mengerti jika choi siwon juga menginginkan kyuhyun yang sudah berhasil membuwatnya tertarik

''**jangan sentuh diya choi**"desis kibum berbahaya

''tenang sepupu aku tidak akan menyentuhnya tapi aku akan merebut apa yang menjadi buruanmu '' ucap siwon dengan seringainya

''aku peringatkan kau choi sampai kau berani menyentuhnya aku tidak akan segan –segan menghabisi mu''

''sejak kapan aku takut pada ancaman mu eh sepupu , lagipula dia belum resmi milikmu jadi aku juga berhak mendapatkannnya , by sepupu'' ucap siwon lalu pergi meninggalkan kibum yang masih menekan amarahnya

''brengsek kau choi , aku tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk yang satu ini padamu kalau perlu akan aku keluarkan segenap kemampuanku untuk memilikinya'' ujar kibum penuh ambisi dengan matanya yang berubah menjadi merah menyala

Sudah empat bulan sejak kejadian dimana kyuhyun menghilang dan di temukan tertidur di kamarnya oleh salah seorang maid masih menjadi pertanyaan sampai sekarang cho kyuhyun tiba-tiba bisa berada di kamarnya sedangkan seluruh kamera yang terpasang di kediaman cho tidak ada yang merekam kyuhyun yang berada di kamarnya.

Begitu pula dengan kyuhyun yang tidak tau mengapa ia bisa berada di kamarnya padahal seingatnya ia tertidur di kamar kibum bocah menyebalkan itu meski dan hubungan kyuhyun dan kibum semakin akrab mau bertanya pada kibum pun kyuhyun tidak berani jadi ia mencoba melupakan kejadian aneh itu

Saat ini mereka sedang ber dua saja di taman sekirtar kediaman kyuhyun tanpa di kawal bodyguar kyuhyun

''bumie?""

''hn''

''bumieeee'' ujar kyuhyun manja

''hn''

''hish bumie apa buku itu lebih menarik dari pada aku?" ucap kyuhyun kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

''hah .. waeyo kyunie?''

''ajari aku bela diri lagi bumie'' ucap kyuhyun

''besok saja tadi kan sudah aku takut kau sakit jika terlalu lelah nanti'' ujar kibum datar namun penuh perhatian

''ih bumie gak asik , oh yah bumie bumie punya sepupu yang namanya choi siwon tidak?'' tanya kyuhyun polos

Mendengar nama siwon di sebut kyuhyun tubuh kibum menjadi tegang seper sekian detik dan kembali menjadi tenang

''memang kyunie tau dari mana bumie punya sepupu bernama choi siwon'' tanyanya berusaha tenang meski dalam hati ia cukup was-was mengetahui siwon sudah mulai bertindak

''kemarin waktu kyunie ikut appa dan umma ke pesta rekan bisnis appa kyunie bertemu dengannya'' kata kyuhyun sambil mengingat pertemuannnya dengan siwon kemarin

**Flashback**

Saat itu kyuhyun sudah di tinggal sendiri oleh appa dan ummmanya yang mengobrol dengan rekan bisnisnya , dari pada ia berdiri di samping appa dan ummanya lebih baik ia duduk di salah satu sofa ketika ia sudah mulai duduk ada seorang bocah laki-laki yang bisa di bilang sangat tampan menghampirinya

''annyong'' ucap bocah itu ramah

''menjauhlah aku tidak tertarik basa-basi'' ujar kyuhyun angkuh dan sinis

Dengan tetap tersenyum bocah yang ternyata adalah siwon itu bertanya

''kau teman kim kibumkan?"

''eh dari mana kau tau aku teman bumie'' tanya kyuhyun sedikit penasaran

''tentu saja aku tau , akukan sepupunya kibum namaku choi siwon'' ucap siwon sambil menyodorkan tangannya mengajak berjabat tangan

''cho kyuhyun''ucap kyuhyun yang masih memasang expresi angkuh

''salam kenal kyuhyun-shii''

''hn , aku pergi dulu swon-shi'' ucap kyuhyun karna sepertinya appa dan ummanya sudah memberi ucapan pada pemilik pesta

''ah iya kyuhyn-shii'' ucap siwon ramah dengan senyuman yang masih menghiasi bibirnya setelah kyuhyun sudah menghilang dari pandangannya senyuman itu perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi seringaian

''ternyata itu buruanmu heh kibum tinggi juga standar mu tapi aku pastikan ia menjadi milik ku''

And flashback

''begitu ceritanya bumie ''

''jauhi diya kyu'' ujar kibum dengan expresi serius

''eh waeyo bumie?"

''aku tidak suka kau berdekatan dengannya''

''emh baiklah lagi pula aku malas harus berinteraksi dengan bocah lain jika siwon itu bukan sepupu mu mungkin aku tidak akan mau bicara dengannya'' ujar kyuhyun dengan bibir yang sekali-kali di poutkan secara tidak sadar

**Cup**

''jangan poutkan bibirmu lagi kyu itu membuwat ku ingin mengecupnya'' ujar kibum masih dengan nada datar

Tak

''aw ... yah cho kyuhyun kenapa kau memukulku'' ucap kibum kesal

Oh .. ternyata suara tak tadi berasal dari kepala kibum yang di pukul buku yang sangat tebal oleh kyuhyun bagaimana tidak kesal kibum buku itu kan tebalnya 2000 halaman

''heh .. bagaimana aku tidak memukulmu brengsek kau itu mesum sekali suka mencium orang sembarangan '' ucap kyuhyun yang dalam mode devil

''salahkan saja bibirmu yang menggoda'' ucap kibum rutuk kibum pelan

''apa kau bilang? Aku tau bibir ku memang menggoda brengsek tapi aku tidak suka kau yang mengecupnya tiba-tiba ''

''berarti kalau tidak tiba-tiba kau mau'' ucap kibum dengan nada mengoda tapi masih dengan wajah datar

''mau kupul lagi kau kim kibum'' ujar kyuhyun sinis sambil memegang buku tebal itu

**Cup**

''jangan marah-marah terus manis'' ucap kibum yang setelah nya langsung berlari begitu buku tebal kesayangannya di lempar ke arahnya

''KIM KIBUM KUBUNUH KAU BRENGSEK '' teriak kyuhyun begitu sadar kibum mencuri ciumannya lagi dengan muka merah entah marah atau malu ia mengejar kibum

**And Flashback**

** 0000 kihyunaiesme 0000**

* * *

**Myeongdong **

Ketika baru sampai di pusat perbelanjaan korea myeongdong sebelum turun dari mobil heechul sempat menasehati kyuhyun

''kyu umma boleh bertanya tidak ?'' ucap heechul hati hati

''eumh memang apa yang ingin umma tanyakan ? '' tanya kyuhyun imut

''kyu bisa beracting tidak? ''

''tentu kyu bisa umma , acting kan salah satu hal yang bumie sukai '' ujar kyuhyun antusias

''jinjayo? '' ucap heechul dengan mimik pura pura tidak percaya

''ish . . umma tidak percaya ya? Kalu begitu suruh saja kyunie menjadi karakterr yang umma mau kyu pasti bisa '' rengut kyuhyun dengan bibir di poutkan

''kalu begitu umma mau kyu jadi orang yang dingin dan angkuh bagaimana '' tantang heechul

''baik kyunie setuju tapi umma harus traktir kyu ice cream yah ? '' ucap kyuhyun masih memasang raut sebal

''okey '' ucap heechul langsung setuju

''yeiyh . . kalu begitu ayo kita turun umma '' ucap kyuhyun antusias sembari menarik tangan heechul

Mereka pun turun dari mobil dengan di kawal beberapa bodyguard , kyuhyun yang tadinya bertingkah seperti anak kecil begitu turun dari mobil langsung merubah expresi dan tingkahnya menjadi dingin dan angkuh

''umma aku ingin ke pusat perbelanjaan '' ucap kyuhyun dingin dengan gaya angkuhnya

Heechul hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum lembut ,dan menuruti kemauan kyuhyun yang senantiasa masih memegang tangannya

Setelah memasuki salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di jalan myeongdong , kyuhyun masih dengan langkah angkuh dan expresi dingin menarik tangan heechul ke bagian pakaian namja

''selamat datang tuan dan nyonya apa ada yang bisa kami bantu '' tanya pelayan toko ramah

''kau mau pakaian seperti apa kyu ? '' tanya heechul lembut

''terserah saja '' ucap kyuhyun tidak perduli

Mendengar itu heechul segera memilih beberapa baju formal , informal , dan beberapa baju santai yang sekiranya sesuai ukuran kyuhyun

''anda tidak ingin mencobanya nyonya ? '' tanya pelayan yeoja itu

''bagaiman kyu ? '' ucap heechul balik bertanya pada kyuhyun

''tidak usah aku percaya pilihan mu ''ucap kyuhyun dingin

''kalau begitu tolong bungkus semuanya '' setelah sekilas melempar senyum lembut pada kyuhyun heechul menyerahkan gold chartnya pada pelayan itu

Beberapa saat kemudian , setelah seluruh pakaian kyuhyun selesai di bungkus yang keseluruhan jumlahnya mencapai 40 ,mereka pun keluar dari toko dengan seluruh pakaian yang di bawakan bodyguard

''sayang sekali ya pemuda setampan itu harus menjual diri pada nona itu meski harus ku akui nona itu sangat cantik '' ucap salah seorang karyawan yeoja begitu kyuhyun dan umma telah menghilang

''benar sekali , ucapan mu itu , seandainya aku sekaya nona itu mungkin pemuda tampan itu bisa ku miliki '' ucap temanya menanggapi

''ah sudahlah kalian tidak usah terlalu berhayal pada pemuda tampan itu , apa kalian tidak sadar jika nona itu sangat kaya hingga menghabiskan uang won ( kira kira setara 250 juta ) '' tanggap teman yang lainnya

oOh sepertinya mereka semua salah faham , mengira kyuhyun menjual diri pada heechul yang notabene umma kandungnya , bagaimana tidak salah faham jika sejak masuk tadi kyuhyun terus menggandeng mesra tangan heechul juga tidak memanggilnya umma

di tambah wajah heechul yang terlihat baru akan memasuki kepala tiga meski kenyataanya umur heeechul sudah 40 tahun lebih

Begitu selesai berbelanja , heechul dan kyuhyun pergi ke salah satu caffe ice cream yang ada di myeongdong

''kau mau ice cream seperti apa kyu ? ''

''vanila coklat , bungkus saja ice creamnya '' ucap kyuhyun datar

1 menit kemudian heechul telah menenteng 5 cup ice cream dengan berbagai rasa , mereka pun keluar dari caffe itu dan langsung menuju ke arah mobil

''hwah . . peran yang umma kasih membuat kyu tidak bisa bergerak bebas '' pout kyuhyun ketika berada di dalam mobil yang memakai kaca film hingga tidak ada orang yang melihat tingkh kekanak kanakannya

''tapi umma kan jadi tau jika kyu pintar beracting '' bujuk heechul

''he . .he . . iya juga sih umma , sini kemarikan ice cream kyu '' rengek kyuhyun

Dengan senyum lembut heechul memberikannya pada kyuhyun yang langsung di sambut antusias , dengan lahap kyuhyun memakan ice creamnya hingga belepotan seperti anak kecil

''umh mashiitta '' pekik kyuhyun girang

''kyu suka'' tanya heechul

''eum kyu sangatttttttt menyukainya umma , gomawo '' ujar kyuhyun dengan gaya ank keilnya

''kyu apa kau mau langsung pulang? '' tanya heechul ketika mobilnya telah di jalankan sopir

''yhe umma kyu mau pulang saja lagipula kyu ingin melihat taman yang ada di belakang rumah '' ujar kyuhyun sembari memamerkan gigi rapinya pada heechul

Karna gemas melihat tingkah putra tunggalnya yang begitu imut , heechul mencubit pipi kyuhyun hingga lumayan memerah

''UMMA jangan cubit cubit sembarangan pipi kyu kan sakit '' teriak kyuhyun sambil memasng merengut

''he . . he . . habis umma gemas sih '' tawa heechul pelan berniat menggoda kyuhyun

''tapi kan sakit umma '' protes kyuhyun sambil beberapa kali menghentakkan kakinya

''he . .he iya iya umma minta maaf '' bujuk heechul pelan

Kyuhyun hanya menganguk pelan tanda setuju memaafkan heechul

**Mansion cho , taman belakang**

Begitu sampai di rumahnya kyuhyun langsung berlari seperti anak kecil menuju taman belakang rumahnya

''kyu jangan lari lari beitu nanti kau jatuh '' teriak heechul yang ikut berlari mengejar kyuhyun

''tidak akan umma , he . .he . . ayo kejar kyu umma '' balas kyuhyun berniat mengajak bermain kibum

''awas kau ya anak nakal '' teriak heechul mulai mempercepat larinya mengejar kyuhyun setelah lebih dulu membuka high hilsnya

''weh . .ayo umma kejar kyu ha . .ha . '' teriak kyuhyu sambil tetapa berlari

Greph

''kena kau anak nakal '' ucap heechul yang telah berhasil menangkap kyuhyun , dan mulai menggelitikinya

''ha . .ha ..ampun umma geli ha . .ha'' tawa kyuhyun ketika heechul tetap tidak berhenti menggelitikinya , bahkan mereka berdua sampai terjatuh ke rumpu pun tidak di perdulikan

''tidak mau '' ucap heechul sambil tertawa kecil dan tetap melanjutkan acra mengelitik kyuhyun

''ha . .ha ..aduh umma . .ha . .ha . . ampun kyu tidak kan nakal lagi ha . .ha '' tawa kyuhyun

Heechul pun menghentikan gelitikannya di pinggang kyuhyun , jika seperti ini ia merasa ikut menjadi anak anak lagi

''hah . .hah .. umma kejam sekali sih '' ucap kyuhyun yang masih berbaring di tanah ngos ngosan

''biarin , habis kyu duluan yang mulai '' ucap heechul tanpa sadar ikut bertingkah kekanak kanakan

''ish arra arra kyu yang salah , berhenti dulu ya umma kyu capek '' rengek kyuhyun manja masih tetap berbering di rumput

''kyu jangan berbaring begitu kau bisa kotor '' ucap heechul

''gak mau , lebih baik umma sini deh ikut kyu berbaring di rumput sambil memandang langit sore indah loh umma '' ucap kyuhyun dengan tingkah kekanak kanakkannya menepuk pelan rumput di sampingnya

Melihat wajah bahagia kyuhyun mau tidak mau heechul akhirnya ikut terbaring di sisi kyuhyun sembari menatap langit sore tanpa awan

''indah kan umma '' tanya kyuhyun dengan senyum polos dan mata berbinar binar senang sambil menoleh pada heechul yang berbaring di sampingnya

''yhe ! kau benar kyu sangat indah '' ucap heechul pelan balas tersenyum , dengan air mata yang mulai kembali mengalir di matanya

Cukup miris melihat putra tunggalnya bertingkah kekanak kanakan juga senyum polos tak berdosa , jika boleh ia ingin melihat kyuhyun yang dulu meski angkuh tetap saja kyuhyun adalah putra yang membanggakannya

''umma umma kenapa menangis lagi? '' tanya kyuhyun panik

''anniyo kyu umma tidak menangis kok '' ucap heechul yang dengan cepat menghapus air matanya

''bohong ! buktinya air mata umma terus mengalir ,umma kenapa menangis sih apa ada yang ganggu umma ? sini kasih tau kyu biar kyu pukul orang itu '' ucap kyuhyun sambil mempraktekan tinjuan ala anak kecilnya

''tidak ada yang mengganggu umma kok kyu , umma baik baik saja '' ucap heechul masih mencoba menahan air matanya

''kalok gitu umma jangan menangis lagi ya kyu gak suka umma nangis nanti kyu jadi ikut sedih '' ucap kyuhyun yang mulai mengusap air mata heechul lembut dan tersenyum polos

Mendengar perkataan kyuhyun pertahanan yang sejak tadi di bangunnya hancur sudah , heechul terus terisak semakin keras

''u-umma sudah jangan menangis lagi kyu ada di sini umma '' ucap kyuhyun yang kini telah memeluk heechul dengan posisi menyamping sambil berbaring di atas rumput

Kata kata dan pelukan yang di lakukan kyuhyun hanya semakin membuat tangisan heechul mengeras hingga beberapa pelayan tergopo gopo datang ke taman belakang , di ikuti hankyung , leeteuk , kangin , dan sungmin di belakang dengan expresi khawatir juga penasaran

''chulie kau kenapa ? '' teriak hankyung begitu tiba di tangan belakang dan berjalan mendekati kyuhyun juga heechul yang kini terisak keras di dada putra tunggalnya

''stoppp , ajhussi jangan mendekat ,nanti umma kyu tambah nangis '' larang kyuhyun keras dan menatap hankyung tajam begitu menyadari hankyung yang berlari ke arahnya

Kyuhyun hanya tau jika hankyung adalah orang yang tadi pagi bertengkar dengan ummanya , dan dalam fikiran polosnya telah mencap hankyung ajhussi jahat

''tenanglah kyu aku bukan orang jahat '' bujuk hankyung lembut sambil tetap berjalan pelan ke arah kyuhyun terbaring

''aku bilang stop , jika ajhussi mendekat lagi kyu akan lempar pot bunga ini '' ancam kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan pot bunga yang entah di dapat dari mana pada hankyung

''arra arra ajhussi tidak akn mendekat lagi '' ucap hankyung sembari mengangkat tangannya menyerah

''mau apa kau ke sini ? '' tanya heechul kasar dengan mata sembap khas orang menangis dan perlahan melepas pelukan kyuhyun mulai berdiri

''aku hanya menghawatir kanmu , tangisan mu sangat keras sekali hingga kami semua dapat mendengarnya '' ucap hankyung pelan dan memberikan tatapan lembut pada heechul

''aku tidak butuh perhatian mu , ayo kyu kita kembali ke kamar mu '' ucap heechul sinis dan dingin pada hankyung sebelum kembali menatap kyuhyun dan mengajaknya lembut

''eung ayo umma kita tinggal kan ajhussi jahat ini '' ucap kyuhyun dengan tingkah kekanak kanakan dan memeluk lengan heechul posesif

Ketika mereka melewati leeteuk , kangin , dan sungmin , kyuhyun sempat memberikan tatapan tajam khas keluarga cho yang entah bagaimana tetap di ingatnya

''anak haram '' ucap kyuhyun sinis sembari memandang leeteuk

Deg

Bagai di tikam ratusan pedang leeteuk memegang dadanya yang tiba tiba sesak dan mulai terisak pelan di dada kangin

Perlahan heechul dan kyuhyun mulai menghilang dari pandangan mereka

''kyu kau belajar dari mana berbicara seperti itu '' tanya heechul dengan suara yang masih sedikit serak

''yang mana umma? '' tanya kyuhyun bingung sembari mengerjab ngerjabkan matanya imut

''anak haram itu juga expresi sinis dari mana kau belajar '' jelas heechul penasaran

''he . .he . . kyu hanya mengikuti ucapan dan expresi umma tadi pagi pada ajhumma itu '' tawa kyuhyun polos

Hal itu sontak membuat heechul swetdrop , dalam hati ia berjanji untuk tidak mengatakan hal hal buruk lagi di depan kyuhyun

TBC

Annyong

hai reader hyunie updetnya cepet kan meski reviewnya gak nyampek 10 tapi gak pa pa deh , soalnya hyunie kalok updet kudu ke warnet dulu yang ajuh itu loh bikin hyunie males

hyunie jiga baikkan udah updet dua ff dalam sehari

arti sihir di atas hyunie ambil dari harpot

Espiskey ' mantra penyembuh

Lucis securis ; mengeluarkan kilat cahaya yang tajam dan dapat melukai

Nettleium protego ; melindungi suatau tempat dengan tumbuhan berduri

Scivolo icebergio ; mantra serangan untuk menembakkan bongkahan ice berukuran besar pada musuh

Petrificus totallus ; membuat tubuh jadi kaku

Thanks to

FiWonKyu 0201 ; nhe sudah di lanjut

Harukichi arakida ; nhe sudah di lanjut dan makasih udah nunggu moga suka yah

Haziqoh 13 ; nhe dah di lanjut , he . . he sebenarnya bukan typo Cuma hyunie ajha yang bikin kayak gitu abis penjelasannya panjang sih nanti pembaca jadi terganggu maaf ya

Leekyukie ; iya kyukie , ff my love yakuza juga udah hyunie updet kok di lihat ajha

Cuttiekyu ; thu sudah di jelasin di atas chingu

Iloyalty 1 ; maksih udah bilang bagus , kyu itu kan emang tampan dalam keadaan tertentu chingu ia juga bisa jadi manis kok

Dona tan 144 ; nhe dah di lanjut

Desviana 407 ; makasih udah bilang bagus , tapi maaf yah hyunie gak bisa Cuma fokus sama ff nhe , iya ff nhe bakal hyunie lanjut kok tapi kalok peminatnya banyak he . . he

Shinjoo 24 ; annyong juga chingu ,iya ini ff sama kok mha kihyun love story cuman ff nhe jauh lebih layak di baca dar pada ch 1 kihyun love story juga judulnya yang aku ubah jadi kronprins berattelse magic , menurut chingu bagusan mana ff nhe maha ff kihyun love story di akun ku dulu?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer ; mereka semua milik tuhan dan keluarga masing masing hyunie Cuma minjem nama ajha , dan cerita ini terinspirasi dari kaito kidsnya detektif konan tapi ide cerita murni milik hyunie

Sumarry ; cho kyuhyun karna suatu kejadian masa lalu berubah menjadi anak autis , di samping itu berbagai macam kejadian ajab selalu mengitarinya benang merah antara ia dan masa lalunya mulai terhubung , Bahagia ? , Sedih ? ,Kesal ? ,Aneh ? sihir adalah kehidupannya sekarang

Warning ; DON'T LIKE DON'T READ , YAOI KIHYUN , DON'T BASH

PS ; TOLONG DI BACA KARNA INI PENJELASAN BIAR KALIAN GAK BINGUNG TENTANG SEKOLAH SJ INTERNASIONAL HIGH SCHOOL

Kelas x = warna dasar hijau dengan ukiran nama emas di gelang khusus , dan untuk siswa/i yang mendapat peringkat pertama di test masuk mendapatkan gelang dengan dasar emas dan ukiran nama berwarna hijau dan dasi yang di sesuaikan seperti warna gelang yang mereka kenakan

Kelas xl = warna dasar biru dengan ukiran nama berwarna emas ,untuk peringkat pertama bukan lagi dari test masuk melainkan peringkat pertama dari semua tingkatan dengan gelang berwarna dasar emas dan ukiran nama berwarna biru gelang dan dasi ini di dapat ketika kenaikan kelas xl

Kelas xll = warna dasar merah dengan ukiran nama berwarna emas , untuk peringkat pertama dengan dasar berwarna emas dan ukiran berwarna merah gelang dan dasi ini juga di dapat ketika kenaikan kelas xll

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Massion cho , pagi hari**

Di ruang makan keluarga cho tengah terjadi suasana yang cukup tegang dan dingin , heechul , hankyung , leeteuk , kangin saling berpandangan tajam kecuali sungmin yang tak ambil perduli dan kyuhyun yang telah asik bermain dengan mobil mobilan terbarunya

''bemm . . .bemm . .bemmm '' gumamnya sembari memaju mundurkan mobil mobilan yang di belikan heechul tadi malam di atas meja makan

Heechul yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah , jika biasanya ia akan marah pada kyuhyun kecil yang bermain ketika mereka di meja makan maka kini ia hanya bisa terdiam tanpa bisa berkata kata

''kyu . ., berhentilah bermain di meja makan '' ucap hankyung pelan dengan nada lembut dan senyuman menawan di wajahnya

Mendengar suara larangan hankyung membuat kyuhyun seketika terdiam bahkan tak di perdulikannya mobil mobilan di depannya , perlahan di kerjap kerjapkannnya matanya lucu dan memiringkan wajahnya imut

''waeyo? Umma saja tidak melarang kyu kenapa ajhussi jahat melarang '' tanya kyuhyun dengan muka yang telah di tekuk sedemikian rupa , tanpa tau jika orang yang di sebut ajhussi jahat adalah appa kandungnya

''sudahlah kyu , sebaiknya kau berhenti bermain dulu sini umma suapi '' ucap heechul lembut penuh keibuan

Heechul menyodorkan sesendok nasi dengan daging dan sayuran hijau pada kyuhyun ,entah kenapa kyuhyun langsung menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya

''shirro umma . .'' rengeknya manja dengan gelengan yang semakin kuat

''kyu ayolah makan dulu sayang '' bujuk heechul lembut

Akan teteapi meski sudah di bujuk sedemikian rupa kyuhyun tetap kekeuh menutup mulutnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya tanda menolak

''hentikan chulie , apa kau tidak tau jika sejak dulu kyuhyun tidak pernah menyukai sayuran '' ucap leeteuk tenang namun menusuk

Tentu saja ucapan yang di katakan leeteuk semakin membuat heechul terpojok dan seolah olah semakin membuatnya terlihat tidak tau apa apa tentang hal hal yang di sukai dan tidak di sukai kyuhyun

''diamlah aku tidak butuh pendapatmu '' ucap heechul dingin dan tenang namun ia menuruti kata kata leeteuk dengan menaruh membuang sayuran di sendok itu dan menggantinya hanya dengan daging

''cha . .makan sekarang kyu '' ucap heechul dengan senyum kecil pada kyuhyun yang langsung memakan lahap makanan yang di suapkan padanya setelah heechul membuang sayuran di sendok itu

''nyam . .nyam.. umma '' ucap kyuhyun tiba tiba ketika beberapa suapan telah di telannya

''wae ? '' tanya heechul lembut dan kembali menyuapi kyuhyun perlahan

''aku mau pakaian yang sama dengan namja itu '' ucap kyuhyun sembari menunjuk sungmin tidak sopan

Hal itu membuat semua orang terdiam seketika dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada pakaian yang di kenakan sungmin , jas biru dengan logo yunani di dada sebelah kanan dan dasi berwarna biru dan emas begaris garis miring dengan logo yang sama seperti jasnya , kemeja putih , celana biru dengan strip putih di pinggir , dan juga gelang dengan desain khusus dengan dasar biru dan ukiran nama berwarna emas yang menandakan sang pemilik berasal dari sj internasional high school dan kelas xl

''t-tapi kyu kau tidak bisa –'' dengan gugup heechul mencoba memberi pengertian pada kyuhyun

''hiks umma sudah tidak sayang kyu , hiks kyu mau pakaian itu hiks hiks '' isak kyuhyun keras sembari menhentak hentakkan kakinya kesa dan sesekali sesenggukan dengan wajah merah , juga mata yang tergenang air siapapun tidak akan tega membuat namja yang terlihat polos dan rapuh ini menangis

''arra arra umma akn mendapatkannya untuk mu '' ucap heechul cepat tidak tega melihat putra tunggal yang amat di sayanginya menangis hingga sesenggukan seperti itu

''cho heechul kau tidak bisa membiarkan kyuhyun mendapat seragam itu , kau tau sendiri jika sj tidak bisa menerima suap atau ancaman meski kau mengatakan akan merubuhkan sekolah itu sekalipun dan menjadi donatur terbesar '' ucap hankyung dengan nada yang lumayan tinggi

Bagaimana mungkin heechul mengiyakan permintaan kyuhyun untuk mendapat seragam sj internasional high school yang bahkan sungmin anak normal pun cukup kesulitan masuk kesana dan ini kyuhyun putra tunggalnya yang memiliki gangguan kejiwaan? Mustahil hanya itu yang dapat terfikirkan oleh hankyung dan semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu

''aku tidak perduli bagaimanapun caranya akan kudapatkan seragam untuk kyuhyun sekarang '' ucap heechul acuh dan mulai menelfond kepala sekolah sj choi minho

''yoboseyho ? '' ucap heechul begitu sambungan telfond terangkat

''ah . . cho heechul-shi apa yang anda perlukan hingga menelfond ku '' ucap minho sopan

''bisakah aku mendapatkan satu setel seragam sj? '' ucap heechul tanpa basa basi

''yhe? Mian cho heechul-shi anda tau peraturan untuk bisa mendapatkan seragam sj bukan '' ucap minho penuh sesal

''kepala sekolah tidak bisakah kau memberikanku keringanan'' bujuk heechul

''sekali lagi mohon maaf cho heechul-shi saya tidak bisa melanggar peraturan '' ucap minho lagi

''minho-ah jika begitu tolong lihat aku sebagai teman mu bukan sebagai cho heechul '' ucap heechul

''mian nonna aku tetap tidak bisa , lagipula untuk apa kau tiba tiba meminta seragam sj? '' tanya minho

''seragam itu untuk putra ku , kumohon minho-ah tidak bisakah kau memberi keringanan '' mohon heechul untuk pertama kalinya pada orang lain hingga membuat minho di sebrang gelagapan

''nonna berhentilah memohon , jika seragam itu untuk putra mu aku bisa memberikannya '' ucap minho tanpa di duga hingga membuat semua orang termasuk heechul kaget , bukankah minho orang yang taat peraturan tidak perduli meski yang memohon adalah teman yang di anggap keluarganya lalu kenapa tiba tiba ia menerimanya?

''yhe? '' hanya itu yang bisa di ungkapkan heechul saking tidak percaya

''eh . .wae nona kenapa nada suaramu terdengar seperti kau tidak percaya jika aku akan memberikan satu setel seragam sj untuk kyuhyun ''

''minho-ah kenapa kau tiba tiba menyetujuinya begitu saja ? '' tanya heechul curiga

''ha . .ha . . itu karna sejak tadi kau tidak mengatakan untuk siapa seragam itu nona , jika aku tau itu untuk kyuhyun sudah sejak tadi aku menyuruh orang untuk mengantar ke mansion mu'' ucap minho dengan tawa pelan di sebrang

''beri tau aku alasannya minho-ah '' tanya heechul penasaran

''ah aku lupa bilang yah nonna , jika 4 tahun yang lalu kyuhyun yang jenuh ketika kau titipkan disini telah mengikuti test ujian masuk sj , awalnya aku tidak percaya bahwa bocah berumur 12 tahun sepertinya mampu lolos test ketat di sj maka dari itu aku memperbolehkannya menjalani test masuk dan hasil akhirnya amat sangat membuat ku terkejut adalah ia menjadi siswa dengan nilai 1 terbaik di ujian masuk sj nona , jadi aku berfikir untuk langsung membuatkan seragam dan gelang khusus untuk kyuhyun '' jelas minho tak terduga

Jadi begitu ternyata kyuhyun telah menjalani test ujian masuk sj 4 tahun lalu ketika umurnya 12 tahun dan yang paling mengejutkan dari semua itu adalah ia mendapat peringkat pertama siswa terbaik di test masuk sj yan terkenal paling sulit , sungmin saja ketika menjalani test pertama sj sudah frustasi setengah mati

''jinjayo? '' pekik heechul kaget dan semakin mengagumi putranya , mendengar bahwa putra tunggalnya mampu menjalani test masuk sj dalam umur 12 tahun dan menjadi peringkat pertama di test masuk cukup membuat hati heechul sakit , bukan karana ia tidak bangga pada kyuhyun akn tetapi ia menyesali masa di mana ia selalu megabaikan kyuhyun dan mendidiknya tegas sebagai penerus tunggal keluarga cho

''tentu saja nonna aku tidak mungkin berbohong , sebelum aku mengirimkan seragam sj ke mansion mu beri tau aku ukuran badan kyuhyun secara mendetail '' ucap minho

Setelah beberapa lama mereka berdua mendiskusikan ukuran seragam kyuhyun , kini seragam itu telah sampai dan dengan raut antusias yang sangat kyuhyun mencobanya di kamarnya

''chulie kau tidak bermaksud ikut menyekolahkan kyuhyun di sj bukan '' tanya hankyung was was

''aku akan menyekolahkannya di sj '' ucap heechul tenang

''chulie kau tidak bisa melakukan hal itu , kyuhyun masih mengalami gangguan mental chulie ia bisa tiba tiba mengamuk dan melukai orang lain apalagi kita tidak bisa mengawasinya secra langsung '' nasehat leeteuk dengan wajah khawatir yang amat kentara

''diamlah aku tidak butuh pendapat mu anak haram , kyuhyun bahkan mampu masuk sj tanpa perlu bersusah payah seperti putra mu '' ucap heechul angkuh dan sinis

Perkataan tajamnya tentu saja membuat kangin geram , dan mulai melangkah mendekati heechul akn tetapi langkahnya di halangi hankyung sungmin dan leeteuk

''minggir kalian semua '' geram kangin marah

'' cih . . kau marah? Untuk apa marah jika apa yang ku katakan adalah kenyataannya '' ucap heechul lagi berusaha memancing amarah kangin yang semakin memberontak keras

''lepaskan aku , biar ku beri pelajaran dia '' teriak kangin marah

Suasana di bawah tangga semakin tegang dengan umpatan dan teriakan marah juga nada meremehkan heechul , hingga sura langkah dari lantai atas menyadarkan mereka

Tap . .

Tap . .

Tap . .

'' ummaaa . . '' teriak kyuhyun gembira dan berlari cukup cepat dari tangga

''jangan berlari kyu kau bisa jatuh '' teriak heechul panik

''he . .he . .mian umma kyu hanya terlalu senang memakai seragam ini '' ucap kyuhyun dengan tawa yang memamerkan gigi rapinya

Kini kyuhyun tengah memakai seragam yang sama dengan sungmin yang membedakannya hanya pada gelang dengan dasar berwarna emas dan ukiran nama berwarna biru yang menandakan jika ia peringkat nomor satu yang seharusnya setelah ia mengalami kenaikan kelas xl , akn tetapi minho beranggapan jika kyuhyun mampu langsung naik ketingkat xl tanpa memulai tingkat x terlebih dahulu sehingga di tahun ini untuk pertama kalinya ada dua murid terbaik dari seluruh tingkatan

''kau sangat tampan kyu '' ucap heechul dengan senyum tulus dan nada lembut yang amat jauh berbeda ketika ia berbicara dengan kangin dan yang lainnya

''jinjayho ? yeiyh berarti kata kata bumie yang bilang kyunie manis itu bohong '' pekik kyuhyun girang dan mulai melompat lompat seperti anak kecil yang mendapat mainan baru

''kau senang? '' tanya heechul lembut

''eumh ''gumam kyuhyun sambil mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya semangat

''kalau begitu kyu mau sekolah tidak? '' tanya heechul dengan nada yang biasa di gunakan pada anak kecil yang seumur hidupnya pun tidak pernah mengeluarkan nada lembut penuh keibuaan pada kyuhyun

''sekolah? '' tanya kyuhyun bingung sembari memiringkan kepalanya imut juga menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya

''iya sekolah , kyu mau sekolah tidak '' ucap heechul sabar

''odiga? '' tanya kyuhyun lagi kali ini ia memasang expresi super polos dengan mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya pelan

''sj internasional high school bagaimana kyu kau mau kan? '' tanya heechul yang kini telah memeluk kyuhyun saking gemasnya

''sj taronnal . . igh . .thol aduh nama sekolah apa sih itu umma susah sekali '' pout kyuhyun dengan muka di tekuk dan sesekali menghentak hentakkan kakinya kelantai

'' sj internasional high school kyu '' ucap heechul lembut

''iya itu , memang sekolah itu sekolah apa sih umma? Kenapa umma mau kyu sekolah di sana? '' tanya kyuhyun lagi

''setiap orang yang memakai seragam ini harus bersekolah disana kyu '' jelas heechul sabar

''uhh baiklah kyu mau '' ucap kyuhyun semabri memamerkan gigi putihnya pada heechul

''tapi kyu harus menuruti kata kata umma dulu bagaimana?''

''apa itu umma ?'' tanya kyuhyun dengan expresi bingung

''kyu harus ber acting seperti waktu kita pergi ke mall itu '' ucap heechul

''beracting seperti di mall itu? Eumh arrasso tapi umma harus mentraktir kyu 10 cup ice cream '' ucap kyuhyun lucu sembari menyodorkan kesepuluh jarinya pada heechul

''bagaimana yah ?'' ucap heechul yang memasng pose pura pura berpikir berniat menggoda kyuhyun

''ish . .umma . .'' rengek kyuhyun manja dengan kesal

''ha . . ha . .ha . .iya iya umma akn mentraktir kyu 10 cup ice cream '' ujar heechul dengan tawa tulus dan lembut semakin membuatnya terlihat cantik

''yeiyh . . kyu sayang umma '' pekik kyuhyun girang bahkan saking girangnya ia memeluk heechul dan mengecup pipi heechul cepat

''kenapa hanya yang kiri ? yang kanan mana '' rengek heechul sok manja sembari menyodorkan pipi kanannya pada kyuhyun

Cup

Dengan cepat kyuhyun mengecup pipi kanan heechul dan menunduk malu malu

''yang ini belum '' ujar heechul yang masih berniat menggoda kyuhyun sembari menunjuk bibirnya

''Umma shiro '' tolak kyuhyun malu malu sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya

''ayolah kyuuuu poppo umma sekali lagi '' rengek heechul

''ish ini yang terakhir '' dengus kyuhyun dengan muka memerah di ciumnya bibir heechul secepat kilat dan kemudian ia tertunduk malau dengan muka merah

''kalau begitu umma akan mengantarkan mu kesekolah '' ucap heechul sambil tersenym lembut

Di tariknya pelan pergelangan tangan kyuhyun menuju halaman depan di mana mobil pribadinya telah di siapkan , akan tetapi ketika heechul menyuruh kyuhyun masuk mobil ia hanya terdiam dan menatap lurus ke arah kanan penasaran heechul menoleh ke arah yang sama tepatnya bagasi mansionnya

''umma kyu mau naik itu '' tunjuk kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar binar

Ternyata di dalam bagasi mobil mansion cho yang terbuka terdapat lamborghini veneno berwarna biru metalik , mobil itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun kyuhyun ke 16 yang sengaja di desain khusus oleh heechul mobil itu bisa menyetir secara otomatis ketika tujuan telah di berikan pada gps mobil

''kau mau naik itu? '' tanya heechul sedikit ragu meski mobil itu telah di desain khusus tapi kyuhyun belum sembuh benar ia hanya takut sesuatu terjadi pada putra kesayangannya

''eumh . .kyu mau naik itu boleh yah umma jeball? '' mohon kyuhyun dengan menangkupkan ke dua tangannya di depan wajah juga mata berbinar binar seperti anjing yang minta di pungut

''hah . . baiklah umma akan mengajarimu cara menggunakan mobil itu '' ucap heechul pasarah tidak berani menolak permintaan kyuhyun

''yeyhh '' sorak kyuhyun sembari melompat lompat riang dengan wajah gembira ia segera berlari ke arah lamborghini veneno

Setelah beberapa saat heechul memberi penjelasan dengan sabar cara menggunakan gps dan membuat mobil itu menyetir secara otomatis , karna kyuhyun yang bersikeras tidak mau di kawal bodyguard heechul terpaksa mengijinkannnya membawa mobil itu seorang diri meski dalam hati tidak rela ia juga mewanti wanti kyuhyun agar hati hati ketika tiba di sj dan menyuruh kyuhyun menelfond minho samchon

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit kyuhyun telah sampai di sj internasional high school , lamborghini veneno biru metaliknya memasuki gerbang sj dan secara otomatis berhenti di wilayah parkir semua siswa/i memandangi mobil itu dengan mimik muka penasaran ayolah siapa yang tidak penasaran jika seseorang mengendarai lamborghini veneno yang seharga Rp 41,06 milyar dengan kecepatan 96,5 km/jam di tempuh hitungan 2,8 detik saja .

Kyuhyun dengan angkuh dan wajah datar turun dari mobilnya , jika sikapnya seperti ini siapa yang akan menyangka bahwa ia mengalami gangguan jiwa dan kembali bersikap seperti anak kecil yang merengek manja juga sering mengamuk , ternyata minho telah berada di depannya

''annyonghaseyo minho samchon '' ujar kyuhyun datar dengan menundukkan sedikit kepalanya

''annyong kyu-ah samchon telah menunggumu sejak tadi mari masuk kita bicara di dalam '' ujar monho dengan senyum ramah yang di balas tatapan datar oleh kyuhyun ,tanpa di safari mereka semua orang bertanya tanya siapa sebenarnya pemuda itu a.k.a kyuhyun bahkan secara sekilas mereka semua melihat jika kyuhyun memakai gelang berwarna dasar emas dan biru yang hanya bisa di peroleh siswa terbaik di seluruh tingkatan ketika naik kelas xl

**Ruang kepala sekolah**

'' lama tidak bertemu kyuhyun-ah '' ucap minho dengan nada ramah

''jinja? Tapi kyu merasa tidak mengenal samchon '' ujar kyuhyun yang telah kembali pada expresi semula dengan tingkah kekanakkanakannya

''tentu untuk apa samchon bohong , kyu ada suatu hal yang lupa samchon beri tahukan '' ucap minho dengan senyum maklum oleh perubahan kyuhyun karna dari awal ia telah tau jika kyuhyun mengalami sedikit gangguan kejiwaan hingga bertingkah seperti bocah usia 5 tahun

''waeyo? '' tanya kyuhyun penasaran

''kau akan mengikuti mos yang di adakan sebentar lagi disj , jadi samchon harap kau bisa mempertahankan acting mu '' ujar minho was was dalam hati sebenarnya ia tidak bisa mempercayai jika kyuhyun mampu menjalani mos yang penuh siksaan juga bentakan mengingat kyuhyun akan langsung mengamuk jika da seseorang yang meninggikan sedikit saja cara bicaranya apalagi di bentak?

Bagaimana kyuhyun akan melewati masa mos

Yang di adakan oleh sj ?sedangkan ia dalam keadaan sakit jiwa?

TBC

Annnyong hyunie updet 2 ff langsung buat ngobatin rasa bersalah hyunie yang gak updet selama 2 minggu , semoga ch kali ini bikin kalian suka and tolong review yah biar hyunie tau siapa aja yang nunggu ff nhe

Thanks to

Shinjoo 24 ; makasih atas pendapatnya

Hanna shinjiseok ; sampek kok , makasih yah udah mau review moga ch kali ini gak mengecewakan

Hanna shinjiseok ; makasih udah bilang ff abal abal ini hebat , iya kibum itu beda mha manusia , nanati bakalan hyunie bahas kok jadi baca terus ff nhe buat atau kelanjutannya okey

MinGyuTae 00 ; makasih sudah bilang keren dan maaf untuk ch ini pendek tapi hyunie bakal usahain buat ch depan lebih panjang deh

Cuttiekyu ; kapan kibum balik? He . .he . . karna hyunie baik hati hyunie bakal kasih bocoran deh kalaok kibum bakalan satu sekolah mha kyu di ch depan dan ia adalah salah satu yang mengospek kyuhyun

FiWonKyu 0201 ; itu Cuma buat kebutuhan cerita kok chingu , nhe sudah di lanjut moga sukak

Desviana 407 ; tentu aja chulie risih lah chingu umma mana yang tega ngeliat putra kandung satu satunya mengalami gangguan kejiwaan meski sifat kyu lebih baik yang sekarang , dan makasih atas doamu chingu hyunie udah dapet laptop baru loh

Dona tan 144 ; untuk yang selanjutnya hyunie gak bisa updet cepet cepet chingu karna beberapa masalah yang ada di dunia nyata hyunie harap chingu bisa ngerti

Iloyalty ; emang kasian chingu Cuma itu udah kebutuhan cerita sih


	4. mos sj di mulai

Disclaimer ; mereka semua milik tuhan dan keluarga masing masing hyunie Cuma minjem nama ajha , dan cerita ini terinspirasi dari kaito kidsnya detektif konan tapi ide cerita murni milik hyunie

Sumarry ; cho kyuhyun karna suatu kejadian masa lalu berubah menjadi anak autis , di samping itu berbagai macam kejadian ajab selalu mengitarinya benang merah antara ia dan masa lalunya mulai terhubung , Bahagia ? , Sedih ? ,Kesal ? ,Aneh ? sihir adalah kehidupannya sekarang

Warning ; DON'T LIKE DON'T READ , YAOI KIHYUN , DON'T BASH

PS ; TOLONG DI BACA KARNA INI PENJELASAN BIAR KALIAN GAK BINGUNG TENTANG SEKOLAH SJ INTERNASIONAL HIGH SCHOOL

Kelas x = warna dasar hijau dengan ukiran nama emas di gelang khusus , dan untuk siswa/i yang mendapat peringkat pertama di test masuk mendapatkan gelang dengan dasar emas dan ukiran nama berwarna hijau dan dasi yang di sesuaikan seperti warna gelang yang mereka kenakan

Kelas xl = warna dasar biru dengan ukiran nama berwarna emas ,untuk peringkat pertama bukan lagi dari test masuk melainkan peringkat pertama dari semua tingkatan dengan gelang berwarna dasar emas dan ukiran nama berwarna biru gelang dan dasi ini di dapat ketika kenaikan kelas xl

Kelas xll = warna dasar merah dengan ukiran nama berwarna emas , untuk peringkat pertama dengan dasar berwarna emas dan ukiran berwarna merah gelang dan dasi ini juga di dapat ketika kenaikan kelas xll

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Ruang kepala sekolah**

Suasana kaku terjadi setelah minho memberi tahu kyuhyun yang hanya terdiam

''mos? Apa itu nama mainan samchon ?'' ujar kyuhyun tiba tiba dengan mimik muka bingung

''mos bukan nama mainan kyu , tapi itu . . . emh . . itu , pokoknya kau harus mengikuti mos sesuai peraturan di sj agar bisa lulus dari sekolah '' ujar minho dengan gugup

''eumh . . . arrasso minho samchon '' ucap kyuhyun sembari menganguk anggukkan kepalanya imut entah dia mengerti atau tidak yang jelas minho sangat khawatir

''ingat kyu jika nanti ada seseorang yang menggunakan jas berwarna merah juga menggunakan pin emas dengan ukiran nama berwarna merah di dada sebelah kiri kau harus menuruti apa yang dia perintahkan juga jangan melawan jika dia membentak mu '' nasehat minho cukup was was menanti jawaban kyuhyun

''waeyo? Umma saja tidak pernah membentak kyu , apalagi menyuruh nyuruh kyu jadi kenapa kyu harus menuruti orang orang yang di makasud samchon '' ujar kyuhyun dengan kesal sembari menghentak hentakkan kakinya keras beberapa kali di lantai

''emhh . . begini saja jika kau berhasil menuruti ucapan samchon tadi maka apapun yang kau minta akan samchon turuti bagaimana? '' tawar minho beberapa saat setelah ia kehabisan cara membujuk kyuhyun

''kyu tidak mau , untuk apa kyu minta pada samchon jika kyu bisa minta pada umma ''rengut kyuhyun dengan pipi di gembungkan dan terpout lucu

''oh ayolah kyu sekali ini saja samchon mohon turuti kata samchon '' ujar minho dengan nada memelas juga kekanak kanakan sambil menyatukan tangan d depan dada

''shirro'' tolak kyuhyun sembari membuang muka meski sesekali ia melirik ke arah minho yang masih setia memasng wajah memelasnya

''kyu jebballl '' mohon minho sungguh sungguh

''uh . . . baiklah kyu mau menuruti samchon '' ujar kyuhyun tidak tega meski raut wajahnya sudah masam setengah mati

''jongmal gomawo kyu '' ucap inho dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya bisa di rasakan satu beban telah terangkat d pundaknya

''kalau begitu samchon akan memanggil ketua osis untuk membawamu ke halaman sekolah sekaligus tempat mos berlangsung '' ucap minho yang secepat kilat memberi tau lewat pengeras suara yang di pasang di seluruh penjuru sekolah

''**kepada ketua osis sj silahkan menemui saya di ruang kepala sekolah ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya beritahukan ''**

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah pemberitahuan itu , seseorang tampak mengetuk ruang kepala sekolah

Tokk

Tokk

Tokk

''masuk '' ucap minho dengan nada berwibawa

Mendengar izin kepala sekolah , seorang pemuda tanpa expresi dengan ketampanan di atas rata rata memakai jas merah juga pin emas berukiran nama berwarnah merah hanya saja jas yang di kenakannya tampak berbeda dengan anggota osis yang lain dengan strip berwarna emas di pinggiran kerah hingga lengan bajau yang menandakan ia adalah ketua osis sj

''duduklah dulu Bryn-shii '' ucap minho ramah

Dengan langkah pelan nyaris tak terdengar pemuda yang di panggil bryn oleh minho duduk di hadapannya

''ada apa juyohan (kepala sekolah) memanggilku? '' ucap pemuda itu datar jelas sekali terlihat jika dia tidak suka basa basi

''begini bryn-shii aku ingin kau mengantar keponakan ku cho kyuhyun ketempat mos di langsungkan , karna aku harus mengurus beberapa hal '' ucap minho dengan senyuman berwibawanya

''hn , apa hanya itu yang ingin anda sampaikan '' ucap bryn dengan nada datar

''a-ah tentu silahkan kau boleh pergi bryn-shii maaf telah menyita waktumu '' ucap inho segera setalah ia mengerti maksud ucapan bryn

''hn '' gumam bryn sembari mulai beranjak pergi Bersama kyuhyun yang tanpa di suruh telah mengikutinya dari belakang dengan pandangan yang mulai meengosong

Setelah cukup jauh dari ruang kepala sekolah juga koridor yang mereka lewati sangat sepi , tiba tiba kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya membuat pemuda di depannya ikut berhenti tanpa sadar

''bumiee . . '' ucapnya pelan nyaris tak terdengar jika saja pemuda di depannya tidak memiliki pendengaran yang tajam

''siapa yang kau maksud? '' tanya pemuda itu datar tanpa menoleh kearah kyuhyun dan kembali meneruskan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti

Sontak hal itu membuat kyuhyun berlari mengejarnya dan menarik tangan pemuda itu keras

''berhenti berbohong ,kyunie tau jika itu kau kibumie'' lirih kyuhyun sembari menatap mata pemuda itu dengan air mata yang telah mengalir di pipinya

''dengar kyuhyun-shii , namaku bukan kibumie dan aku tidak pernah mengenal mu '' ucap kibum datar sembari melepaskan tangan kyuhyun yang memegang pergelangan tangannya kasar membuat kyuhyun jatuh terduduk

''cukup bumie cukup jangan bohongi kyunie lagi'' ucap kyuhyun dengan nada yang mulai meninggi

''sudah ku bilang jika kau salah orang kyuhyun-shii '' ucap kibum tanpa mengubah nada suaranya

''kumohon . . . jangan berbohong lagi '' isak kyuhyun pelan masih tetap pada posisinya di lantai

''hah . . dengar kyuhyun-shii nama ku Bryn .Trevor .Kim bukan Kim kibum okey jadi berhentilah menangis seperti anak kecil kau itu cengeng sekali '' sentak bryn dengan nada suara yang mulai kesal

Perlahan kyuhyun mulai berdiri dan mendekati kibum

'' KYU TIDAK CENGENG , kyu nangis juga karna bumie'' teriaknya di depan wajah kibum dengan isak tangis yang kembali pecah

''kyunie mohon bumie jangan bohong lagi , kyunie sangat merindukan bumie , jadi jangan pura pura tidak mengenal kyunie. . '' isak kyuhyun dengan suara yang perlahan mulai terdengar putus asa sembari memeluk tubuh kibum erat , akan tetapi saat bryn akan balas memeluk kyuhyun sebuah suara telepati terdengar di telinganya

'' **ingat perjanjian kita hwangtaeja** '' ujar sebuah suara yang hanya bisa di dengarnya setelah itu dengan kasar di dorongnya tubuh kyuhyun hingga kembali terjatuh ke lantai

'' kau itu gay eh? Jangan memelukku lagi jika kau itu gay karna aku tidak sudi di sentuh mahluk menjjijikkan seperti mu '' ucap kibum dingin dan datar tanpa perduli dengan keadaan kyuhyun yang shock ia pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun ke halaman belakang tempat mos di laksanakan

'' **brengsek kalian semua'' **umpat bryn dalam hati tanpa sepengetahuan kyuhyun

setelah bryn a.k.a kibum menghilang di tikungan koridor , tangisan kyuhyun kembali pecah lagipula di koridor sekolah sangat sepi dan tidak ada orang lain jadi ia bebas menangis atau berteriak

''bumie apa kyunie berbuat salah hingga bumie tidak mau mengenal kyunie lagi? '' ucap kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar karna menahan tangis

''kyunie salah apa bumie ? jika kyunie slah kyunie minta maaf , bumie boleh benci kyunie asal jangan pura pura tidak menegenal kyunie bumie '' isak kyuhyun menyedihkan dengan posisi duduk dengan kedua kaki di peluknya juga wajahnya yang terbenam sempurna

''umma kenapa hati kyu sakit sekali , apa kyu punya penyakit parah ? '' tanya kyuhyun dengan polosnya di tengah tengah tangisan yang semakin menjadi bahkan kini ia tengah memukul mukul dadanya keras

Seelah sekian lama menangis meraung raung , kyuhyun telah bisa menahan isak tangisnya meski sesekali air mata tetap mengalir di kedua pipi putihnya , jika orang lain melihat wajahnya mereka pasti juga akan mearasakan kesedihan yang di rasakan kyuhyun , mata merah , pipi penuh jejak air mata , seragam berantakan , wajah polos yang menahan tangis siapa yang tidak akan tersentuh setelah melihat keadaannya

''air mata berhenti mengalir , nanti bumie bilang kyu cengeng lagi '' ucap kyuhyun sembri menghapus air matanya kasar , akan tetapi seperti tidak mau menurutinya air mata itu kembali mengalir justru kini semakin deras

''kyu bilang berhenti . . . hiks . . .berhenti kyu tidak mau bumie marah lagi '' tangis kyuhyun kesla dan kembali menghapus air matanya semakin kasar hingga membuat pipi putihnya sedikit lecet dan memerah , setelah membasuh muka di toilet untuk mamastikan tidak ada jejak air mata juga wajahnya yang sembab , dengan pelan di langkahkannya kakinya ke halaman belakang yang bisa terlihat dari samping koridor lantai 5

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di halaman belakang tempat mos berlangsung , suara bentakan para osis juga para siswa yang tidak berani melawan , akan tetapi suasana itu berubah menjadi keheningan ketika kyuhyun dengan gaya angkuh juga muka datarnya tiba di tempat itu

''yah . . . apa kau tau ini jam berapa ? '' teriak salah seorang osis yang menghampiri kyuhyun sekilas kyuhyun melirik pin namanya''lee donghae'' itu yang terukir di dada jas sebelah kiri

''jam 10.00 '' ucap kyuhyun datar dengan sikap terlalu tenang tidak perduli pada donghae yang seperti akan meledak

''kau tau acara ini di mulai jam berapa? '' tanya donghae dengan nada marah

''08.00 '' ucap kyuhyun lagi dengan singkat

''hah . . . kalau begitu KENAPA KAU TELAT '' ucap atau lebih tepatnya bentak donghae tepat di depan wajah kyuhyun

''itu bukan urusanmu , jika mau menghukum hukum saja tidak usah membentak kau fikir suara teriakan mu bagus apa '' ucap kyuhyun datar tanpa expresi meski dalam hati dia sudah mengamuk tidak karuan mendengar bentakan donghae

''KAU . . .'' teriak donghae murka , akan tetapi sebelum ia memberi pelajaran pada pemuda angkuh nan menyebalkan di depannya beberapa temannya telah maju mencoba mnghalangi donghae berbuat sesuatu pada kyuhyun yang sempat di lihat mereka mengobrol akrab dengan kepala sekolah

''donghae tenanglah ''teriak jungmo dengan memegangi tubuh donghae

''lepaskan aku Jungmo –ah biar ku beri pelajaran dia '' teriak donghae tak terkontrol semakin menambah rontaannya membuat semua teman yang memeganginya kesulitan

''sudah cukup donghae –ah biar aku saja yang akan mengurusnyan '' ucap jungmo cepat ketika ia hampir tidak bisa menahan donghae

''benar donghae –ah kau tidak mau berurusan dengan ketua osis yang menyeramkan itu kan '' ucap eunhyuk yang terbukti sangat ampuh membuat donghae terdiam , jika tau begini kenapa tidak sejak tadi mereka menggunakan nama ketua osis yang menyeramkan juga dingin dan misterius

''kali ini ku lepaskan kau , tapi lain kali tidak segan aku habisi kau '' desis donghae berbahaya

''hei anak baru tunjukkan gelang mu '' perintah eunhyuk ketika tidak melihat gelang sj di pergelangan tangan kyuhyun

Dengan pelan di ambilnya gelang khusus yang sengaja di bukanya ketika membasuh muka dan menunjukkannya pada eunhyuk juga anggota osis yang berada di belakang eunhyuk , semua anggota osis sontak di buat ternganga melihat gelang dengan dasar emas juga ukiran berwarna biru untuk kelas xl dimana seharusnya gelang itu hanya di berikan pada siswa peringkat pertama dari seluruh tingkatan dan hanya di miliki satu orang di sj

''k-kau bagaimana bisa kau m-memperoleh gelang kelas xl dengan warna itu '' pekik eunhyuk dan donghae terbata bata secara bersama

''gelang ini? Aku tidak tau '' ucap kyuhyun acuh tak acuh meski kenyataannya ia cukup heran melihat reaksi mereka semua yang tampak sangat kaget

''ck . . sudahlah berbicara dengan mu hanya membuat ku darah tinggi , sekarang aku mau kau bernyanyi sampai menangis sesuai lagu yang kau nyanyikan '' ucap eunhyuk malas

''lagu apa? '' tanya kyuhyun dengan wajah datar meski matanya terlihat memerah juga sedikit bengkak

''terserah '' ucap eunhyuk tak ambil perduli lagu apapun yang akan di nyanyikan kyuhyun

Perlahan kyuhyun mulai bernyanyi penuh penghayatan karna lagu ini mewakili hatinya dan membuat suasana kembali hening

**Eong bin gaseumane nunmuri chaoreunda**

**( air mata mengisi hatiku yang kosong)**

**Sesange deungjin i nae maeumdo**

**(hatiku yang di kucilkan dunia)**

**Eoduun haneul arae bichwojin geurimjacheoreom haega jimyeon sarajyeo**

**(seperti bayangan terusir di bawah langit gelap menghilang ketika matahari terbenam)**

**Jteun eodumi haneureul garimyeon nado moreuge nunmuri nanda**

**(saa kegelapan tebal menutupi langit , tanpa sadar air mata jatuh)**

**Machi geurimjacheoreom dagaseoji motaetdeon seoreon naega neomuna gayeoeo**

**(aku tidak bisa mendekat seakan akan aku adalah bayangan , aku kasihan pada diriku karena terlalu kesal)**

**Ijeseoya nareul dallae bonda nae du son naemireodo japhiji anhatdeon**

**( sekarang aku akhirnya menghibur diri , walau aku mengulurkan kedua tangan ku tak ada yang bisa diraih)**

**Miryeonhan nae banghwangi ginagin nae hansumi **

**(pengembaraan bodohku ,helaan nafas panjangku)**

**Gaji malla gaji malla oechineyo**

**(berteriak jangan pergi jangan pergi)**

**Meongdeun gaseum ane nunmuri chaoreunda**

**(air mata mengisi hatiku yang remuk)**

**Sesange deungjin i nae maeumdo**

**(hatiku yang di kucilkan dunia)**

**Eoduun haneul arae bichwojin geurimjachereom haega jimyeon sarajyeo**

**(seperti bayangan terusir di bawah langit gelap , menghilang ketika matahari terbenam) **

**Heogonge sorichyeo bureunda**

**(aku berteriak ke udara hampa)**

**Myeot beoneul sogyeodo gamchujil motaeseo**

**(karena walaupun kau mencoba mngelak beberapa kali , aku tidak dapat menyembunyikannya)**

**Eotgallin nae inyeondo**

**(takdir ku yang bersilang)**

**Seogeulpeun nae baramdo**

**(harapan sedih ku )**

**Han sungane jeo haneure heuteojyeo**

**(tersebar di langit dalam sesaat)**

**Teong bin gaseum ane nunmuri chaoreunda**

**(air mata mengisi hatiku yang kosong)**

**Sesange deungjin i nae maeumdo**

**(hatiku yang di kucilkan dunia)**

**Eoduun haneul arae bichwojin geurimjacheoreom haega jimyeon sarajyeo**

**(seperti bayangan terusir di bawah langit gelap , menghilang ketika matahari terbenam)**

**Ijen geurimja baekkeuro , geuneuljin i sesang bakkeuro**

**(kini diluar bayangan , di luar dunia yang berbayang)**

**Jueojin unmyeongiramyeon heorakhaji anhado teong bin gaseum**

**(jika itu adalah takdir yang di berikan padaku , bahkan jika itu tidak diizinkan hati yang kosong)**

**Meongdeun gaseum ane nunmuri chareunda**

**(air mata mengisi hatiku yang remuk)**

**Dallaeji motan i nae maeumdo**

**(hatiku yang di kucilkan dunia)**

**Eoduun haneul arae bichwojin geurimjacheoreom haega jimyeon sarajil geurimja**

**(seperi bayangan terusir di bawah langit gelap , menghilang ketika matahari terbenam bayangan)**

Setelah lagu yang dinyanyikannya selesai secara perlahan ia mulai membuka matanya , dengan air mata yang sukses mengalir kembali di pipi mulusnya , di usapnya perlahan air mata itu lalu kembali ,menatap datar anggota osis yang masih terdiam

''sudah kan '' ucap kyuhyun datar

''a-ah . . sekarang aku minta kau mengikutiku '' ucap jungmo tergagap mulai melangkah bersama donghae dan eunhyuk ke arah kantin sj dengan di ikuti kyuhyun di belakangnya

.

.

.

..

Sesampainya di kantin , jungmo menyuruh kyuhyun mengepel semua lantai di kantin itu hingga bersih tidak perduli meski ini adalah waktu istirahat bagi siswa mos jungmo tetap menyuruh kyuhyun dan tidak memperbolehkannya istirahat

''upss maaf aku tidak sengaja '' ucap beberapa osis yang sengaja membuat lantai yang telah di bersihkan kyuhyun kotor kembali

Tapi kyuhyun yang masih dalam mood kurang baik tidak mengamuk , membentak atau pun memukul dengan segala ilmu bela diri yang di kuasainya seperti ketika beberapa pelayan di mansionnya membuat ia kesal.

Di pelnya lagi lantai itu hingga bersih , melihat hal itu para osis tidak tinggal diam salah seorang anggota osis bernama jujino menabrak bahu kyuhyun dengan sengaja sembari menumpahkan jus jeruk di seragam kyuhyun

''ah . ..mianheyo kau menghalangi jalan ku siiiih'' ucap jujino dengan nada mengejek

Akan tetapi kyuhyun tetap diam dengan menundukkan kepalanya membuat bagian rambut depannya yang telah memanjang menutupi segala expresi yang di tampilakan kyuhyun

''permisi '' ejek jujino kembali menabrak bahu kyuhyun keras

Sretttt

Brukk

Begitu jujino menabrak bahu kyuhyun keras dan melangkah menjauh , kyuhyun dengna gerakan cepat dan tak terduga membanting tubuh jujino ke arah meja sehingga membuat meja yang untungnya kosong patah

''YAH . .APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN '' marah jujino sembari meringis begitu merasakan punggungnya amat sakit

''membalasmu '' ucap kyuhyun datar sembari mulai menghajar jujino dengan segenap kemampuan bela dirinya

Bukk

krakk

Brukkkk

Saat kyuhyun mengarahkan tendangannya ke arah jujino secara refleks di tangkisnya serangan kyuhyun menggunakan tangan kirinya akan tetapi bisa di dengarnya suara patahan tulang yang menyeramkan dan rasa sakit yang sangat pada tangan kirinya dan tanpa di sadarinya kyuhyun telah kembali mengarahkan tendangan dengan kecepatan fantastik kearah wajahnya dan langsung membuat jujino tidak sadarkan diri setelah terseret sejauh 3 meter akibat tendangan kyuhyun.

Donghae juga eunhyuk dan beberapa anggota osis yang lain melihat jino tak sadrakan diri segera menyuruh beberapa orang untuk membawanya kerumah sakit dan mereka sendiri berniat membalas kyuhyun

''kau rasakan ini '' teriak mereka semua sembari memegang stik basball yang enta di dapat dari mana

''hentikannn '' teriak seseorang yang baru sampai di tempat itu dan berdiri di hadapan kyuhyun sembari merentangkan tangannya dengan expresi marah

''apa yang kalian lakukan ? '' teriaknya marah , dengan wajah memerah membuat wajah manis dan terkesan polosnya berubah menyeramkan

''s-sungmin-ah menyingkirlah bocah itu telah membuat jujino masuk rumah sakit '' ujar salah seorang dari anggota osis

''betul sungmin -ah biarkan kami menghajarnya '' ucap donghae yang di angguki semua orang

''berani kalian menghajarnya meski itu kau donghae ataupun kau eunhyuk aku tidak akan segan segan menghabisi kalian dengan tangan ku sendiri '' desis sungmin dengan expresi mengeras marah hingga membuat mereka semua yang berada di sana terdiam tidak berani bergerak menengar ancaman sungmin yang tidak permah main main ketika marah.

Jika kalian bertanya dari mana semua anggota osis mengenal sungmin yang baru pindah kesekolah sj itu karena sungmin pernah bersekolah di sd saphire blue bersama mereka sebelum pindah kejepang bersama orang tuanya selama 4 tahun dan baru kembali sekarang.

berbeda dengan kyuhyun yang tidak di kenal semua orang karna memang sejak dulu kyuhyun mengikuti home schooling dan hanya terdengar kabar bahwa putra tunggal cho bersekolah di amerika hanya itu yang bisa di ketahui seluruh masyarakat korea dan dunia, apa nama sekolahnya pun tidak dapat di ketahui semua orang

''sungmin –ah memang siapa dia hingga kau membelanya mati matian seperti ini '' tanya eunhyuk penasaran

''apa kalian tidak tau siapa dia? '' tanya sungmin balik setelah bisa meredakan sedikit emosinya

''annyao '' jawab eunhyuk dan beberapa orang secara bersamaan karna memang tadi mereka tidak sempat membaca nama kyuhyun karna dengan cepat kyuhyun kembali memasukkan gelang itu ke saku celananya

''dia adalah cho kyuhyun sepupuku yang pernah aku ceritakan pada kalian '' ucap sungmin

''Mwoo? '' teriak mereka semua secara serempak

''**mati aku" **pikir semua orang yang telah mengerjai kyuhyun sejak tadi miris , bagaimana tidak miris jika mereka baru mengetahui orang yang sejak tadi mereka bentak dan suruh suruh adalah cho kyuhyun putra tunggal keluarga cho siapapun juga tau jika keluarga cho akn menyingkirkan siapapun yang mengganggu putra tunggalnya

''ck , sudahlah '' decak sungmin lalu kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kyuhyun yang memandangnya datar

''kyuhyun-ah kau tidak apa apa kan ? '' tanya sungmin lembut sembari mencoba menggengam tangan kyuhyun , akn tetapi sebelum ia sempat menyentuhnya kyuhyun telah terlebih dahulu menepis kasar tangan sungmin

''aku tidak suka di sentuh '' ucap kyuhyun datar dan berlalu melewati sungmin yang tetap tersenyum maklum menuju ke arah parkiran sj tanpa perduli mos masih berlangsung

Di bukanya lamborghini veneno biru metalik miliknya dengan kasar , dan menutupnya cepat kemudian menekan tombl menyetir otomatis dan menuliskan tujuan cho mansion di gps , stelah mobil itu berjalan melewati gerbang sj yang di buka oleh satpam yang telah di beri tau juyohan agar membuka pintu jika mobil itu lewat .

* * *

Setelah tiba di rumahnya , dengan expresi wajah menyeramkan juga aura hitam di sekeliling tubuhnya membuat semua pelayan tidak berani mendekati kyuhyun dalam jarak 2 meter ia segera menuju kamarnya

''AH . . . . . . '' teriaknya sembari melempar semua barang barang yang bisa di gapai olehnya

Prankkk ,trak , brakk

''kyunie rindu bumie '' tangisnya kemudian perlahan ia jatuh terduduk di tengah tengah pecahan kaca

''kenap bumie bersikap kasar pada kyunie ? kyunie salah apa bumie salah apaaa '' tangisnya semakin menjadi

''apa bumie tidak menyayangi kyunie lagi? Hingga bumie mau meninggalkan kyunie '' isaknya mulai mlirih dengan posisi berbaring di lantai bahkan air matanya semakin mengalir deras

''jangan tinggalkan kyunie bumie . . , kyunie sangat mencintai bumie '' lirihnya terlalu lelah dengan tekanan batin stelah bertemu kibum juga bentakan yang di terimanya dari beberapa orang tadi tanpa di sadarinya darah mulai menetes dari hidungnya semakin banyak saking banyaknya mampu membuat kyuhyun pingsan

Dugg dugg

''kyu , kyuhyun jawab umma sayang apa yang terjadi kyu '' teriak heechul sembari menggedor pintu kamar kyuhyun keras

''kyu umma mohon buka pintunya sayang jangan buat umma khawatir '' teriak heechul lagi

''ajjhussi kim dobrak pintu ini ''teriak heechul pada kepala pelayan cho yang segera dilaksanakan ajhussi kim

Brakk

Setelah pintu berhasil di dobrak yang pertama dilihat heechul adalah kyuhyun yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan banyak darah dari hidungnya di tengah tengah pecahan kaca

''astaga KYUHYUN '' teriak heechul panik dan tanpa perduli dengan pecahan kaca yang di injaknya ia segera berlari ke arah kyuhyun

''kyu umma mohon buka matamu nak , umma mohon buka matamu '' tangis heechul yang telah membaringkan kepala kyuhyun di pangkuannya juga mengusap dara yang terus mengalir dari hidug kyuhyun

''ada apa ini '' ujar hankyung yang baru pulang dari kantor ketika di lihatnya heechulduduk di antara pecahan kaca juga kamar berantakan dengan kepala kyuhyun yang terbaring di pangkuannya bahkan sekarang gaun putih heechul telah ternoda darah cukup banyak dari hidung kyuhyun

''astaga , AJHUSSI KIM SIAPKAN MOBIL '' teriak hankyung sembari berlari ke arah kyuhyun dan heechul lalu di gendongnya tubuh kyuhyun dengan panik di ikuti heechul yang masih menangis di belakang menuju mobil dan segera membawa kyuhyun kerumah sakit

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

..

TBC

Annyong hyunie balik lagi

Sumpah nulis adegan di atas bikin hyunie nangis gak tega ngeliat bumie bersikap kasar kayak gitu tapi kalian jangan pada bilang bumie jahat ya karna bumie terpaksa melakukan itu di sebabkan perjanjian masa lalu yang menyebaban dia pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun dan akan di bahas di ch depan

Dan buat yang panggil aku eonni , emh kalok kalian 14 tahun ke bawah boleh kok panggil aku gt tp kalok 14 tahun ke ats jangan yah khan aku baru umur 14

Jadi akhir kata tolong review yah , untuk kalian silent reader tolong review sekali kali napa biyar hyunie tambah semangat nulisnya dan cepet updet

Thanks to

Chocosnow ; ch depan bakal di jelasin di tunggu yah

Fane ; emang chingu aku juga kayak gitu waktu ngembayangin expresi baby kyu

Hanna shinjiseok ; iya heechul bersikap kayk gt karna menyesal udh nyia nyiain kyuhyun karna adat keras keluarga cho yang mengharuskan mereka didik keras dari kecil tanpa kasih sayang , kyu melakukan peran dengan baik kok Cuma bumie ajha yang bikin peran dia jd hancur

Dona tan 144 ; bum kemna? Aku gak ngerti maksudmu chingu kalok tanya bum kemana itu dy pergi kedunia sihir

Gnagyu ; bukan chingu itu sekolah biasa Cuma kibum ajha yang sekolah di sana

Ichigo sari 9 ; annyong , ih jangan meluk kyu pa nanti bumie ngambek loh . . , itu udah muncul meski radak miris sih tp cerita itu untuk kebutuhan cerita sih tp ch depan bakal banyak swett kihyunnya deh

FiWonKyu 0201 ; ah aku lupa jelasin kalok murid baru di sj wajib mengikuti mos jika ingin lulus dari sj tidak perduli meski yang pindah udah kelas 3 untuk mengambil ijasah kelulusan ia di wajibkan mengikuti mos , he . .he . . ide ini nyontoh sekolah ku chingu yg bwt peraturan kyk gt

Cuttiekyu ; iya ch ini dan selanjutnya bakalan bnyk kibum meski ch ini bumie jahat tp ch depan bakalan banyak sweet kihyun nya

Desviana 407 ; he . .he . . iya chingu aku salah liat waktu updet cerita abis aku updetnya waktu camping sekolah yang di adakan di hutan sih jadinya penerangannya kurang maaff yah ;)


	5. Flash back kibum

**Disclaimer ; mereka semua milik tuhan dan keluarga masing masing hyunie Cuma minjem nama ajha , dan cerita ini terinspirasi dari kaito kidsnya detektif konan tapi ide cerita murni milik hyunie **

**Sumarry ; cho kyuhyun karna suatu kejadian masa lalu berubah menjadi anak autis , di samping itu berbagai macam kejadian ajab selalu mengitarinya benang merah antara ia dan masa lalunya mulai terhubung , Bahagia ? , Sedih ? ,Kesal ? ,Aneh ? sihir adalah kehidupannya sekarang .**

**Warning ; DON'T LIKE DON'T READ , YAOI KIHYUN , DON'T BASH**

**PS ; TOLONG DI BACA KARNA INI PENJELASAN BIAR KALIAN GAK BINGUNG TENTANG SEKOLAH SJ INTERNASIONAL HIGH SCHOOL**

**Kelas x = warna dasar hijau dengan ukiran nama emas di gelang khusus , dan untuk siswa/i yang mendapat peringkat pertama di test masuk mendapatkan gelang dengan dasar emas dan ukiran nama berwarna hijau dan dasi yang di sesuaikan seperti warna gelang yang mereka kenakan**

**Kelas xl = warna dasar biru dengan ukiran nama berwarna emas ,untuk peringkat pertama bukan lagi dari test masuk melainkan peringkat pertama dari semua tingkatan dengan gelang berwarna dasar emas dan ukiran nama berwarna biru gelang dan dasi ini di dapat ketika kenaikan kelas xl**

**Kelas xll = warna dasar merah dengan ukiran nama berwarna emas , untuk peringkat pertama dengan dasar berwarna emas dan ukiran berwarna merah gelang dan dasi ini juga di dapat ketika kenaikan kelas xll**

**Flash back**

Dunia sihir.

Malam itu suasana tegang tengah terjadi di istana kerajaan anggota kerajaan bahkan para rakyat sihir tengah ikut berkumpul di aula semua tengah menatap putra mahkota yang kini terduduk di depan mereka dengan tubuh penuh luka akibat beberapa kutukan terkuat yang di lontarkan padanya.

'' **CRUCIO**'' teriak 3 orang petinggi kerajaan ke arah kibum.

Slash ... slash ..slash ..

3 mantara yang di lontarkan kearahnya langsung membuat kibum meringkuk kesakitan tanpa suara. Padahal jika orang lain berada di posisinya mereka sudah pasti tidak akan bisa bernafas apalagi menahan teriakan kesakitan.

"Putra kah anda ingin menyerah sekarang'' tanya yoochun. Mentri kerajaan sihir.

''aku tidak mau'' ucap kibum tegas meski tidak bisa ia pungkiri jika seluruh tubuhnya telah berontak ia sudah tidak bisa mengingat sejak kapan mereka melakukan penyiksaan padanya. 8 jam atau mungkin sudah 12 jam ia tidak bisa mengingatnya lagi.

''kalau begitu jangan salahkan kami jika anda sampai terluka parah'' ucap junsu selaku salah satu petinggi kerajaan sihir yang melontarkan mantra kutukan pada kibum.

''kalian fikir kalian siapa eh hingga aku harus menuruti ucapan kalian '' ucap kibum datar sembari menahan sakit tak terkira di seluruh tubuhnya.

''putra mahkota. Hentikan pemberontakanmu dan menurutlah '' perintah tegas nan berwibawa dari yunho selaku appa sekaligus raja kerajaan sihir.

''mianhamida Rey(raja) aku tetap tidak mau melakukannya'' ucap kibum sembari dengan berani menatap yunho dengan datar.

''Kau .. Elettricio'' teriak yunho.

Slash . . .

Percikan petir seketika menghantam tubuh kibum.

''apa kau masih tidak mau menyerah'' ucap yunho tenang.

''hah . .hah . .aku tidak mau Rey'' ucap kibum dengan nafas tidak teratur.

''putra mahkota. Berhentilah keras kepala dan turuti Ray'' ucap permaisuri jaejoong khawatir.

''aku tidak bisa menurutinya permaisuri. Aku terlalu mencintai kyuhyun untuk bisa melepaskannya'' ucap kibum pelan sembari dengan perlahan mulai berdiri meski beberapa kali ia hampir tersungkur di karenakan tubuhnya yang terluka parah ia tetap dapat berdiri tegak pada akhirnya.

''putra mahkota. Kau tau bukan peraturan kerajaan sihir?. Kita di larang menikah dengan seorang muggleborn dan jika kita melanggar bukan hanya kekuatan kita yang menghilang tapi diri kita juga akan menghilang dari dunia ini '' ucap jaejoong sembari menatap kibum dengan keibuaan.

''meski aku harus menghilang .aku tidak bisa tidak mencintainya permisuri.''ucap kibum dengan nada tenang.

''apakah ini sikap seorang putra mahkota? . kau memang tidak masalah jika menghilang dari dunia sihir maupun dunia ini. tapi apakah kau tidak pernah berfikir jika krystal abadi dunia sihir telah memilihmu sebagai pemiliknya?. Jangan egois putra mahkota kau juga harus memikirkan seluruh orang yang tak bersalah .mereka akan kehilangan seluruh kemampuan sihir mereka bahkan kemungkinan juga nyawa mereka hanya karna sikap kekannak kanakanmu'' ucap yunho sembari memandang tajam dan marah pada kibum.

''lalu aku harus bagaimana ? Aku tidak bisa hidup jika harus kehilangan kyuhyun '' ucap kibum frustasi.

''Ray bagaimana jika kita pindahkan saja krystal yang ada di dalam tubuh kibum pada siwon'' ucap permaisuri yang tidak tega melihat kibum yang terus menerus menerima kutukan hitam.

''hah . . mau bagaimana lagi kita terpaksa melakukan ritual pemindahan sekaligus pergantian gelar putra mahkota pada siwon'' desah yunho pada akhirnya yang juga tidak tega melihat putra tunggalnya begitu frustasi karna mencintai seseorang.

''siwon-ah bersiaplah kita akan melakukan ritual itu padamu'' ucap jaejoong pada siwon yang duduk bersama semua petinggi dan anggota kerajaan sihir.

''baik permaisuri'' ucap siwon sopan.

Setelah itu yunho bersama jaejoong mulai menggambar diagram kuno dengan menggunakan sihir mereka sebagai salah satu syarat pergantian gelar putra mahkota. Setelah selesai menggambar diagram sihir itu yunho menyuruh siwon juga kibum untuk berbaring berdampingan di tengah tengah diagram.

Dan mereka pun mengucapkan mantra sihir kuno yang tidak pernah di ketahui seluruh rakyat dunia sihir bahkan anggota perlahan tubuh kibum dan juga tubuh siwon mulai melayang dan diagram itu kini bersinar merah keemasan.

''ARGGHH . .'' teriak kibum tiba tiba yang mengagetkan seluruh orang yang kini diam membisu. Darah mulai mengalir dengan pelan dari mulut,hidung, telinga bahkan mengeluarkan tubuh yang terus bergetar kesakitan.

Tiba tiba sebuah cahaya berwarna merah keemasan yang sama persis seperti diagram keluar dari mulut kibum yang langsung tergeletak lemas di tengah tengah diagram lingkaran.

Secara perlahan krystal yang telah keluar dari dalam mulut kibum melayang . sebelum mulai berpindah ke tubuh siwon. Namun anehnya berbeda dengan kibum yang tampak sangat kesakitan ketika krystal itu di keluarkan. siwon nampak tenang dan tidak terlihat kesakitan. Bahkan setelah proses itu selesai siwon dapat berdiri dengan tegap.

''uhuk .. uhuk ..'' kibum mulai kembali terbatuk darah. Sembari tetap berbaring di tengah tengah diagram lingkaran.

''putra mahkota'' teriak permaisuri khawatir. Dengan cepat ia menghampiri kibum dan menaruh kepala kibum kepangkuannya.

''Ray. Bagaimana ini mengapa reaksinya harus seperti ini'' ucap jaejoong panik dengan air mata yang tidak bisa di tahannya lagi.

''tenanglah permaisuri efek pemindahan krystal itu memang seperti ini '' ucap yunho berusaha tenang meski tidak dapat di pngkiri jika ia sama khawatirnya dengan jaejoong. Dan ada satu hal yang semakin memperkuat ketakutan mereka adalah tubuh kibum yang tidak kuat menahan efek pemindahan ini yang bisa menyebapkan kematian pada sang pemilik sebelumnya.

''episkey'' ucap yunho sembari mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke tubuh kibum.

''a-apa ini?. Kenapa sihirku tidak bekerja'' ucap yunho panik .ketika sihir penyembuhnya tidak dapat bekerja.

''ray apa yang terjadi kenapa efeknya malah semakin parah '' teriak jaejoong panik. Sembari memeluk tubuh kibum yang bergetar kesakitan dengan mata terbelalak lebar menatap ke arah langit.

''a-aku juga tidak tau permaisuri'' panik yunho begitu melihat tubuh kibum yang semakin mengejang.

''siwon-ah kemarilah. Coba ucapkan mantra penyembuhmu pada kibum '' ucap yunho pada siwon yang berdiri di sampingnya. Bukan tanpa alasan ia meminta siwon merapalkan mantra penyembuh pada kibum ia yakin kekuatan krystal itu pasti membuat kekuatan siwon meningkat 10 kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

''baik ray'' ucap siwon patuh sembari ikut berlutut di samping kibum dan mulai mengarahkan tangannya ke tubuh bagaimanapaun ia membenci kibum tetapi kibum tetaplah sepupunya apalagi setelah ia memberikan krystal beserta gelar putra mahkota padanya. Tentu ia tidak mungkin membiarkan kibum sekarat bukan .hitung hitung balas budi pikirnya.

''episkey'' ucap siwon pelan. Dengan warna mata yang berwarna kemerahan dengan lingkaran emas di tengahnya.

Cahaya sihir merah keemasan segera memenuhi telapak tangannya dan mengarah ke tubuh kibum. Berhasil sihir itu bekerja karna secara perlahan seluruh luka di tubuh kibum mulai menutup dan tubuh kibum pun tidak lagi mengejang seperti sebelumnya.

Tapi ada yang aneh. Bahkan seluruh orang di aula dapat merasakannya. Mata kibum yang semula terbelalak sembari menatap langit di atasnya mulai menutup dan secara cepat terbuka kembali menampakkan bola mata berwarna merah dengan lingkaran keemasan di seharusnya tidak mungkin di milikinya lagi mengingat krytal di tubuhnya telah berpindah ke tubuh siwon.

Siwon yang kaget langsung menghentikan sihirnya pada tubuh kibum. Tapi meski ia tidak lagi mengalirkan sihir ke tubuh miliknya secara ajaib terus menerus keluar dan menyelimuti tubuh kibum .hingga membuat tubuh kibum melayang.

''ray a-apa yang terjadi'' ucap siwon semakin panik ketika sihir miliknya semakin tidak terkendali dan seperti memiliki fikiran sendiri sihir miliiknya terus keluar. menyelimuti tubuh kibum yang kini melayang.

**Slash . . .**

Tanpa di duga oleh siapapun krystal yang telah berada di tubuh siwon keluar dengan sendirinya dan secara perlahan kembali ke tubuh efek krytal itu membuat tubuh siwon melemas dan jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

'' **apa yang kalian lakukan** '' desis kibum dengan aura mengintimidasi yang begitu kuat sembari menatap tajam pada seluruh orang.

''putra mahkota'' ucap jaejoong sembari menatap kibum khawatir.

'' **aku bukan adalah jiwa krystal dunia sihir **''desis kibum kembali.

''kenapa kau mengambil alih tubuh putraku?'' tanya yunho tegang.

'' **kalian telah sudah ku katakan jika aku memilih kibum sebagai pemilkku? Kenapa kalian dengan seenaknya memindahkanku ke tubuh orang lain **''ucap kibum marah.

''kami terpaksa melakukannya. Karna jika kami tidak melakukannya kau akan menghilang'' ucap yunho waspada.

'' **apa maksudmu?** '' tanya kibum dengan suara menyeramkan.

''kibum tengah jatuh cinta pada muggleborn. Kau tau bukan jika kibum menikahi muggleborn itu ia akan menghilang dan membuat dunia sihir tidak stabil bahkan hancur. Maka dari itu untuk mencegah kehancuran dunia sihir kami memutuskan memindahkan dirimu ke tubuh siwon. Lagipula siwon juga memiliki darah anggota kerajaan'' ucap yunho dengan keringat dingin yang mulai mengalir di keningnya.

'' **aku tidak perduli. Meski orang itu memiliki darah anggota kerajaan sekalipun aku tetap memilih kibum sebagai pemilikku. Karna dia adalah rengkarnasi dari pemilikku sesungguhnya. Dan itu berarti orang yang di cintainya adalah permaisuri pertama kerajaan sihir **'' jelas kibum.

''t-tapi bagaimana bisa orang yang di cintai kibum adalah permaisuri pertama kerajaan sihir jika dia adalah seorang laki laki sekaligus muggleborn'' ucap jaejoong kaget. Yang mewakili seluruh pertanyaan yang berada di kepala semua orang.

'' **permaisuri pertama kerajaan sihir memang seorang laki laki. Dan meskipun ia terlahir kembali dengan menjadi muggleborn ia tetap memiliki darah pureblood yang tersembunyi dalam jiwanya **'' jelas kibum lagi.

'' mianhamida ray . meski begitu anda tidak bisa membiarkan putra mahkota terlalu sering bersama mugglebron '' ucap penasehat kang.

'' saranmu memang benar penasehat orang yang di cintai putra mahkota adalah permaisuri pertama kerajaan sihir mustahil bagi kita melarang hubungan mereka.'' Ucap yunho.

'' **apa yang kalian ucapkan memang benar .tapi kalian hanya perlu menunggu hingga permaisuri berumur 17 tahun maka secara otomatis jiwa purebloodnya akan bangkit. Kalian hanya perlu menunda pernikahan mereka hingga jiwa permaisuri bangkit **''ucap kibum tenang.

''baiklah jika memang seperti itu maka tidak ada alasan bagi kita untuk melarang hubungan putra mahkota'' ucap yunho.

'' anda tidak bisa seperti itu ray. Lalu bagaimana dengan putraku?. Karna menuruti perintahmu ia sampai seperti ini. Aku hanya menginginkan keadilan dari anda'' ucap kiho appa siwon tidak terima.

''apa yang kau inginkan?'' tanya yunho tenang.

''pisahkan mereka sampai ulang tahun ke 17 muggleborn hanya menginginkan itu sebagai keadilan.''ucap kiho.

''baiklah! Aku akan mengatakannya pada kibum. Tapi jika kibum sampai mengetahui pembicaraan malam ini tentu ia akan melanggar aturan itu. Jadi sebaiknya kalian semua bisa tutup mulut'' ucap yunho sembari mulai melangkah ke arah kibum yang kini tergeletak tak sadarkan diri setelah krystal abadi tidak lagi mengambil alih tubuhnya.

**And Flashback**

00000kihyunaiesme00000

Setelah mengantar kyuhyun kerumah sakit. Heechul,hankyung,leeteuk,dan juga sungmin yang di beri tau ajhussi kang jika kyuhyun masuk rumah sakit. Menunggu di depan ruang U.G.D . dengan tegang dan khawatir.

Ting

Lampu ruang U.G.D di depan mereka telah padam. Seorang dokter namja keluar dari ruangan.

''Zhoumi-ah bagaimana keadaan putraku'' ucap heechul panik langsung menghampiri dokter itu.

''tenang lah dulu nunna. Kyuhyun sudah tidak apa apa'' ucap zhomi tenang.

''huft . . syukurlah tuhan . .'' desah heechul lega.

''tapi nunna apa ada hal yang menyebapkan kyuhyun tertekan?. Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu jika kyuhyun tidak boleh tertekan. Jika ia sampai tertekan seluruh syaraf di tubuhnya tidak akan bekerja dengan baik. Akibatnya seperti tadi ia mimisan dan jantungnya berdetak lemah seandainya kita telat 1 menit saja kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa tertolong nunna'' ucap zhoumi sembari menatap heechul dengan pandangan bertanya.

''aku tidak tau zhoumi-ah. Begitu dia pulang ia sudah mengamuk dan tergeletak di tengah tengah kamar dengan hidung yang mengeluarkan darah'' jelas heechul.

''pulang? Apa maksudmu nunna?'' tanya zhoumi.

''kyuhyun ingin bersekolah di sj jadi aku menurutinya'' ucap heechul pelan.

''Mwo?. Nunna kau sudah gila?. Kau fikir kyuhyun sama seperti anak normal lainnya?sehingga kau bisa menyekolahkannya. Mental kyuhyun sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik nunna kau tau itu kan'' ucap zhoumi sembari menatap heechul tidak percaya.

''aku tau aku memang sudah gila dengan menuruti kemauan kyuhyun. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku tidak bisa menolak segala permintaannya seperti dulu'' ucap heechul datar.

''nunna kau aneh. Kau baru mau menuruti semua keinginan kyuhyun ketika keadaan kyuhyun seperti ini. Nunna aku mengatakan hal ini karna aku adalah sepupumu .jika aku menjadi dirimu aku akan bangga memiliki putra semengagumkan kyuhyun. ia jenius, tampan, menyenangkan,manis,dan sedikit harap kau tidak lagi menyianyiakan kyuhyun karna jika itu terjadi lagi. Berikan kyuhyun kepadaku biar aku saja yang menjadi orang tuanya. Permisi'' ucap zhoumi datar dan langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka semua terutama heechul yang kini telah meneteskan air mata.

Malam itu heechul terus memikirkan perkataan ia semakin merasa menyesal telah menelantarkan kyuhyun sejak ia sudah tidak bisa mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia memeluk dan memuji kyuhyun. Air mata terus mengalir membasahi pipinya.

''kyuhyun-ah maaf kan umma. Sadarlah uri aegya umma mohon'' isak heechul memegang tangan kyuhyun dengan posisinya yang duduk di kursi samping ranjang kyuhyun.

''chulie sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu'' ucap leeteuk tega melihat heechul yang tampak rapuh karna kyuhyun.

''aku tidak mau'' ucap heechul dengan sedikit isakan yang masih terdengar.

''tapi kau bisa sakit dulu chulie-ah'' bujuk leeteuk perlahan.

''aku tidak butuh nasehatmu. Pergilah aku ingin sendiri dengan putraku'' ucap heechul dingin tanpa memandang semua orang yang ada di ruangan kyuhyun.

''yeobo sebaiknya kau mendengarkan leeteuk. Kau juga butuh istirahat'' bujuk hankyung dengan perlahan.

''aku sudah tidak butuh nasehat kalian. Yang aku inginkan hanya berada di dekat putraku'' ucap heechul datar.

''tapi bagaimana jika aku yang menyuruhmu nunna? '' tanya sebuah suara di ambang pintu.

Dengan pelan zhoumi memegang tangan heechul.

''istirahatlah nunna. Aku tidak mau jika kyuhyun sampai sadar ia akan melihat ummanya tumbang'' ucap zhoumi dengan senyum lembut nan menenangkan.

''tapi ..-''

''nunna ku mohon .. '' bujuk zhoumi lagi.

''baiklah . aku akan beristirahat sebentar. tapi aku tidak mau siapapun ada di ruangan kyuhyun'' ucap heechul angkuh.

''arra arra. Aku akan menyuruh mereka semua keluar'' ucap zhoumi dengan senyuman lega.

Akhirnya mereka semua pun kyuhyun yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

Srett

Sebuah bayangan hitam yang entah datang dari mana telah berada di samping kyuhyun. Cahaya rembulan yang memasuki kamar rawat kyuhyun menerpa wajah sosok itu. Dengan wajah tampan, rambut hitam legam, dan yang paling penting mata sosok itu berwarna merah dengan lingkaran emas di tengahnya.

''kyuniee ..mianhe-yo'' ucap sosok itu mengelus wajah kyuhyun lembut.

Ketika kibum mulai berhenti mengelus wajah kyuhyun dan akan menurunkan tangannya. Tiba tiba tangan kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya erat.

''jangan pergi . . kumohon '' ucap kyuhyun lirih di balik masker oksigen.

'' tidurlah dan lupakan apa yang kau lihat malam ini ''ucap kibum dengan memakai merah keemasan mulai menyelimuti kyuhyun. Tapi sebuah selubung berwarna saphire blue menghalangi sihir kibum.

''a-apa yang terjadi'' ucap kibum kaget. Begitu melihat selubung itu adalah yang lebih membuatnya kaget sihir itu berasal dari tubuh kyuhyun yang seorang muggleborn.

'' **jiwa sang permaisuri telah bangkit **'' ucap krystal yang ada di dalam diri kibum.

''apa maksudmu?'' tanya kibum bingung pada sang krystal lewat telepati.

Sihir kyuhyun yang berwarna saphire blue terus keluar. Dan entah bagaimana sihir milik kibum mulai keluar dengan sendirinya. Seolah saling terikat satu sama lain sihir kibum dan sihir kyuhyun menyatu perlahan sebelum akhirnya menghilang tanpa bekas.

'' bumie jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan kyunie lagi '' ucap kyuhyun semakin lirih dan perlahan mulai menutup matanya.

''siapa kau sebenarnya kyu?'' tanya kibum entah pada siapa dengan expresi datar ia kembali menghilang dari kamar itu.

00000kihyunaiesme000000

**Dunia sihir**

'' Alomohora '' bisik kibum pelan. Pada pintu dengna berbagai macam ukiran di depannya.

Kriett

''ada keperluan apa hingga dirimu menemui ku putra mahkota '' tanya yunho dengan berwibawa.

''Ray. Jelaskan padaku siapa cho kyuhyun '' ucap kibum datar.

''apa maksudmu? Putra mahkota. Bagaimana aku bisa tau siapa itu cho kyuhyun .bukankah kau pasangannya? Sudah seharusnya kau jauh lebih mengetahui siapa dia '' ucap yunho tenang.

''jangan berbasi basi Ray aku tau .kau mengetahui siapa cho kyuhyun '' desis kibum berbahaya dan tanpa di sadarinya sihir miliknya bergerak tidak teratur. Dan membuat seluruh istana berguncang pelan. Bahkan deritan cendela dan pintu dapat terdengar sedemikian keras.

''untuk apa aku berbohong padamu putra mahkota. Aku benar benar tidak tau siapa itu cho kyuhyun '' ucap yunho berusaha menjaga expresinya dengan tenang. Meski dalam hati ia cukup was was jika kibum akan semakin kehilangan kontrol atas sihirnya. Karna jika itu sampai terjadi bukan tidak mungkin seluruh istana akan hancur.

''ketika aku menemui abadi dunia sihir mengatakan 'jiwa permaisuri telah bangkit' mustahil bagimu untuk tidak mengetahui apa yang di maksud krystal abadi dunia sihir Ray '' geram kibum. Dengan tangan terkepal hingga membuat buku buka tangannya memutih.

Sontak apa yang di katakan kibum membuat yunho terbelalak untuk sepersekian kembali tenang seperti semula. Tapi hal itu tidak luput dari pandangan kibum yang bisa melihat perubahan expresi yunho.

''apa yang kau sebunyikan dariku Ray? . kenapa kyuhyun bisa mengeluarkan selubung sihir? Jelaskan padaku Ray '' ucap kibum marah. Dan ia benar benar kehilangan kontrol pada sihirnya dan membuat sihir milinya lepas kendali. Hingga mampu membuat segala benda yang ada di ruangan melayang dan seluruh kaca di istana hancur berkeping keping.

Trang ...

''putra mahkota kendalikan sihirmu '' ucap jaejoong yang mulai tampak panik. Melihat seberapa besar kekuatan krystal abadi dunia sihir.

''bagaimana aku bisa mengendalikan sihir ku jika kalian tidak kunjung menjelaskan siapa kyuhyun '' ucap kibum lagi. Dengan mata yang telah berubah merah dengan lingkaran emas yang tampak semakin bercahaya.

''baik kami akan menjelas siapa kyuhyun '' ucap jaejoong cepat. Dan perlahan membuat emosi kibum stabil.

''dia adalah rengkarnasi dari permaisuri pertama kerajaan sihir yang seorang pureblood '' jelas yunho tenang.

''Rengkarnasi? . permaisuri pertama? . pureblood? Jangan bercanda Ray .ketika aku bersamanya ia bahkan tidak memiliki sedikitpun sihir dalam dirinya'' ucap kibum tidak percaya.

''bukankah kau mendengar sendiri dari krystal abadi dunia sihir jika ' jiwa sang permaisuri telah bangkit ' '' ucap yunho.

''kalau begitu tidak ada masalah lagi jika aku bersamanya bukan?'' tanya kibum datar.

''tentu '' ucap yunho tenang.

''baiklah. Maaf telah mengganggu yang mulia Ray dan yang mulia permaisuri . aku permisi '' ucap kibum sopan dengan seringai tipis di bibirnya. Dan langsung pergi entah kemana.

0000000kihyunaiesme000000

**Keesokan harinya. Rumah sakit**

Terdengar sedikit keributan dari ruang rawat kyuhyun.

"'kyu mau sekolah umma '' rengek kyuhyun.

''tapi kyu kau masih belum sembuh benar '' ucap heechul lembut. sembari mengusap rambut kyuhyun sayang.

''pokoknya kyu mau sekolah umma . titik '' ucap kyuhyun dengan tangan yang di silangkan di depan dada dengan bibir di poutkan dan pipi di gembungkan imut.

''kyu . . . kau sekolah besok saja yah? umma janji akan mengijinkan mu sekolah asal kau beristirahat dulu sekarang '' bujuk heechul lembut.

''tidak mau.'' Tolak kyuhyun dengan mata yang mulai berkaca kaca dan tubuh bergetar menahan tangis.

''kyu dengarkan umma sayang ... '' mohon heechul.

''umma sudah tidak sayang kyu lagi. Bumie juga sudah tidak sayang kyu lagi. Kenapa kalian jahat sama kyu. Apa kyu berbuat nakal '' isak kyuhyun tertahan. Sembari menatap heechul sedih seolah heechul adalah satu satunya orang yang menyayanginya dan kini mulai membencinya juga.

''stt jangan menangis kyu jangan menangis sayang . kyu boleh sekolah kok '' ucap heechul lembut . yang kini telah memeluk tubuh kyuhyun erat.

''j-jinjayho'' isak kyuhyun.

''geurom '' ucap heechul dengan senyum lembut penuh keibuaan.

''kyu sayang umma'' ucap kyuhyun sembari memeluk heechul lagi

.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian kyuhyun telah memakai seragam kebanggan sj internaisonal high selesai mengurus biaya dan semacamnya di rumah sakit heechul mengantar kyuhyun ke sj.

''jaga dirimu kyu. Telfond umma jika kau sudah pulang '' ucap heechul lembut dari balik sampai di sj.

''arrasso umma '' ucap kyuhyun dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya.

Setelah mobil heechul sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Kyuhyun dengan angkuh mulai memasuki gerbang sj. Semua orang menatapnya dengan pandangan kagum ,iri , juga kesal karna kini mereka semua tau jika dia adalah putra tunggal keluarga cho.

''kyuhyun-ah'' panggil seseorang dari arah belakang kyuhyun.

Meski tau ada orang yang memanggilnya kyuhyun tetap meneruskan lagkahnya menuju kelasnya. Mengingat mos telah berakhir akibat kerusuhan yang di timbulkannya kemarin. Tentu kejadian kemarin di ketahui heechul yang langsung menyuruh minho menghentikan mos.

''kyuhyun-ah kenapa kau tidak menjawab panggilanku'' tanya suara yang tadi memanggilnya.

''apa aku mengenalmu?'' ucap kyuhyun datar dan angkuh. Sembari membenturkan bahunya pada namja itu dan pergi berlalu begitu saja setelahnya.

''yah cho kyuhyun. Apa kau pantas berbicara seperti itu pada sungmin-ah '' teriak seseorang.

''waeyo? Apa kau mempunyai masalah dengan hal itu?'' ucap kyuhyun dengan nada meremehkan.

'' ck . . apa kau tidak pernah di ajari sopan santun oleh orang tuamu eh '' ucap namja itu.

''hyukie-ah sudahlah jangan memperpanjang masalah '' ucap sungmin pada sosok yang di panggilnya hyukie.

''kau bilang apa'' tanya kyuhyun dengan nada datar dan dingin.

''diamlah minie aku akan mengajari sepupumu itu '' ucap eunhyuk sembari melepas tangan sungmin dan melangkah ke arah kyuhyun.

''aku bilang kau tidak pernah di ajari sopan santun oleh kedua orang tuamu'' ucap eunhyuk tanpa rasa takut. Tentu saja perkataannya membuat kilatan marah di mata kyuhyun.

''tutup mulutmu. Orang yang bahkan terlahir dari kedua orang tua acak acakan. Apa pantas menasehati orang lain?'' ucap kyuhyun sinis.

''Kau '' teriak eunhyuk marah sembari mendorong tubuh kyuhyun ke tembok dan mencengkram kerah seragamnya erat.

''keluargaku memang acak acakan tapi aku masih bisa belajar sopan santun. Dari pada dirimu yang memiliki orang tua lengkap tapi tidak tau sopan santun'' desis eunhyuk marah.

''Lee hyuk jae'' panggil seseorang dingin. Dari arah belakang yang kontan membuat orang orang yang tadinya berkerumun meningkir dengan sendirinya. Karna takut dan tunduk.

''lepaskan tanganmu'' perintah suara itu datar.

''Bryan-shi meski kau ketua osis kau tidak berhak ikut campur urusanku'' ucap eunhyuk berani.

''kau mau ku keluarkan dari sj?'' tanya bryan dingin dengan pandangan mengintimidasi.

''memang kau siapa? . kau bahkan sekolah juga karna beasiswakan? . asal kau tau kedua orang tua ku salah satu donatur tetap di sj jadi kau tidak mungkin bisa mengeluarkanku .justru aku yang bisa dengan mudah mengeluarkanmu dari sini'' ucap eunhyuk angkuh. Yang kini telah melepaskan kerah kyuhyun yang langsung merosot jatuh mengingat ia baru keluar dari rumah sakit hari ini.

Kibum yang melihat kyuhyun terduduk lemas. Merasakan amarah yang tidak dapat ia tahan lagi. Dengan tatapan datar namun mengintimidasi kibum melangkah ke arah kyuhyun sebelum memeluk pinggang kyuhyun untuk membantunya berdiri. Kontak saja perlakuan kibum pada kyuhyun membuat semua orang terpekik kaget. Melihat bagaimana kibum ketua osis yang terkenal dingin dan menyeramkan bersikap lembut pada kyuhyun.

''Lee hyuk jae. Kau ingin melihat seberapa besar kekuasaan yang ku miliki kan? . arrasso. Memohonlah padaku jika perusahaan orang tuamu terancam bangkrut '' ucap kibum dingin dengan tatapan yang menyeramkan mampu membuat semua orang bergetar karna takut.

Dengan perlahan. Ia memapah tubuh kyuhyun menuju ruanganya. Ruang pribadi ketua osis sj internaisonal high school.

00000kihyunaiesme00000

''kau tidak apa apa?'' tanya kibum lembut pada kyuhyun. Setelah merek duduk di salah satu sofa diruangannya.

''emhh . . . '' gumam kyuhyun pelan. Yang kini memeluk tubuh kibum erat seolah jika ia melonggarkan sedikit saja pelukannya maka kibum akan menghilang dari pandangannya.

'' tenanglah aku tidak akan pergi lagi '' ucap kibum sembari mengelus punggung kyuhyun perlahan.

''bumiee . . jangan berbohong seperti kemarin lagi yah '' ucap kyuhyun dengan mata yang mulai berkaca kaca.

''tidak akan'' ucap kibum singkat. Sembari tersenyum lembut pada kyuhyun.

''bumiee kyu mau pulang bisa antarkan kyu '' rengek kyuhyun lemas.

''wae? apa kau sakit?''tanya kibum khawatir. Ia bahkan sudah bersiap siap memakai sihirnya untuk menyembuhkan kyuhyun.

''anniyho kyunie hanya ingin pulang. Kyunie malas harus berurusan dengan namja jahat tadi'' ucap kyuhyun polos sembari mempoutkan bibirnya.

''arrayho '' ucap kibum lembut. sembari menggenggam tangan kyuhyun mereka pergi meninggalkan sj tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun mengingat sudah sejak tadi bel sj berbunyi.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah keemasan memasuki kediaman cho. Setelah penjaga gerbang yang melihat kyuhyun membiarkan gerbang terbuka.

''ayo bumie kita masuk. Kyunie ingin mengenalkan bumie pada nae umma '' ucap kyuhyun riang sembari manarik tangan kibum.

''umma .. umma . .'' teriak kyuhyun begitu mereka sampai di dalam mansion.

''kyuhyun-ah bagaimana kau bisa sudah pulang? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi '' tanya heechul khawatir. Tapi ketika ia akan menghampiri kyuhyun ia melihat seorang pemuda tampan dengan seragam sj yang sedikit berbeda dengan seluruh murid sj lainnya tengah berdiri di samping kyuhyun. Dengan tangan yang di genggam erat oleh kyuhyun.

''siapa dia kyu?'' tanya heechul bingung.

''dia bumie umma. Namjachingu kyu '' ucap kyuhyun riang sembari memeluk kibum dari samping.

''annyonghaseyo omonim. Kim kibum imidha '' ucap kibum sopan sembari membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

Sontak apa yang di ucapkan kyuhyun membuat heechul terbelalak lebar karna kaget.

.

.

.

.

.kira kira apa tanggapan heechul selanjutnya? Dan bagaimana jika siwon mengetahui jiwa pure blood kyuhyun sudah bangkit? Nantikan ceritanya di ch selanjutnya #ala sinetron lebay

TBC

Penjelasan mengenai sihir sihir di atas

Crucio ; menyiksa seseorang hingga membuat orang itu merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dan bisa menyebapkan kematian juga kegilaan.

Elettricio ; membuat lawan tersengat listrik tegangan tinggi .

Alohomora ; membuka pintu yang terkunci .

Episkey ; mantra penyembuh .

Annyong hyunie balik lagi nhe

Review yang banyak yha biar hyunie makin rajin updet, silent readernya juga tobat dong masak Cuma mho baca doang tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Dan tolong protes hyunie jika banyak typo's yah mengingat hyunie mengerjakan ff nya terburu buru.

Akhir kata tolong review okey o_0

Thanks to .

Guest ; ini sudah di lanjut chingu moga suka

Mingkisseu ; ia maaf ini sudah di lanjut, soalnya aku baru selesai ujiyan chingu.

Desviana 407 ; gak pha pha eon , eonni review ajha aku udah seneng, p maaf yha kalok banyak typo'nya

Adyn wirosanja ; iyha chingu maaf abis aku lagi UKK jadi telat updet deh

Cho Minkyu 22 ; ithu udah di jelasin di atas baby kyu kenapa chingu

Kyukyukyu ; iyha , ini juga sudah di lanjut chingu

Guest ; itu sudah di jelasin di atas kyu kenapa chingu

Choi yewon 11 ; soal leeteuk yang anak haram gak bakal aku jelasin di cerita chingu karna kau fokusnya ama scane kihyun doang . jd aq jelasin disini . leeteuk itu anak haram dari tuan cho appa dari heechul dan statusnya di keluarga cho gak di anggep. Dan di benci sama semua orang termasuk tuan cho hanya saja tuan dan nyonya cho gak berantem karna tuan cho punya selingkuhan dan punya anak haram. Dan akhirnya leeteukk di besarkan tanpa kasih sayang dari tuan cho maupun ibunya yang udah meninggal.

Chochosnow ; iyha chingu sebenernya aku juga kasian Cuma mau gmn lg itu kebutuhan cerita sih , iyha baby kyu mimisan biasa kok dia Cuma terlalu tertekan ajha , moga ch kali ini gk mengecewakan yha

Rilakuma ; salam kenal juga chingu , di atas udh aq jelasin kan #tunjuk atas. Ch kali ini udah gak bikin kyu kesiksakan

Guest ; ch kali ini udah aku usahain loh bikin kihyun momentnya

Fane ; sama sama chingu. Moga ch kali ini memuasakan yha

Dyayudya ; iyha chingu aku salah nulis seharusnya Bryan makasih udah di koreksi , moga sukakn yha chingu

FiWonKyu 0201 ; pertanyaan chingu udah aku jelasin semua thu #tunjuk atas.

MinGyuTae 00 ; makasih chingu udah suka ch kemaren moga ch kali ini memuasakan yha. Aku juga udah jelasin kenapa kibum kayak gt#tunjuk atas

Dona tan 144 ; untuk ch kali ini aku ragu ragu chingu bakalan suka. Maaf yha adegannya jadi kayak drama drama


End file.
